


What's in a Name?

by MarshmallowParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Do not post to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends Scheming, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Light Pepper Potts bashing (sort of-will be redeemed), M/M, MJ directs, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Physical Abuse, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secrets, Smoking, Teenage Tony Stark, Theatre, Tony Stark Feels, Underage Drinking, bad ass May Parker, basically they are all good bros, drug use (just weed though), it's the school play y'all!, literally so much pining, maybe smut i haven't decided, no beta we die like men, other tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowParker/pseuds/MarshmallowParker
Summary: "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Nat; it's not really my thing anymore.""At least once more, Parker. Even if my belief in your talent is not enough to convince you I can think of at least one compelling reason to audition."Peter sighed and bit into his donut, "I doubt it.""Really?" MJ interjected, "Because I have it on pretty good authority that a certain burgeoning mechanic is auditioning."----It's the school play y'all
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Quentin Beck (past), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (past)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	1. Hey Pretty Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I am so excited to share it with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the school play y'all! One of my favorite tropes in TV is the school doing Romeo and Juliet as a play as real, paralleling drama that unfolds in the lives of the characters! Please enjoy and leave kudos and comments if you wish (which I would love very much!)
> 
> Special thanks to lanyakea-universe for making the moodboard for this fic!

"Earth to Peter?" MJ huffed next to him, trying to hand him the joint. 

"I can't believe this." Peter groaned taking it from her. 

"Listen, you need to chill a little." 

"You're not wrong. I could relax. I am just nervous. This is it. The last first day of high school."

MJ snorted, "Shut the fuck up." 

Peter laughed and took a deep drag of the joint. As they smoked and talked other cars started to slowly creep into the parking lot as the first day school started to come to life. When Ned pulled into the parking lot and spotted them in their signature spot he made a beeline for them. He shook his head when he opened the back door of MJ's Jeep, "Are you two for real?"

Peter laughed digging into his backpack for eye-drops.

MJ shrugged, "It's tradition."

Ned scoffed, "You guys do this almost every day." 

"Yeah, some traditions are daily" MJ sighed happily.

"Guys we have a problem." Peter panicked. "I don't have my eye drops."

MJ chuckled, "Hilarious. You're gonna have to wear sunglasses or something."

"Yeah Peter, your eyes get so red."

And it was true. No one could figure it out but Peter's eye got so red every time he got stoned. MJ could smoke for hours and never looked stoned but if Peter smoked a single bowl he couldn't hide it. He never forgot his eye-drops. 

"Great. I can't wear sunglasses all morning. I have Lang first period." Peter groaned.

"Just relax. Lang is objectively the chillest teacher at school. Now, let's get out of the car, get some fresh air, eat some donuts, and watch the assholes roll in. We still have some time before the real torture begins."

"Seriously though. How did you get Lang and I got Ms. Pym? She's such a hard ass." Ned grumbled.

Peter grinned, getting out the car pulling his sunglasses over his glassy eyes,"Finally getting some of that Parker Luck." 

"Except the eye-drops!" MJ pointed out, unrolling the bag of donuts from Aunt May's. 

"True." Peter shrugged leaning over to look in the bag for his donut. 

They all leaned against the hood of MJ's car as other cars really began to crowd the parking lot. 

Peter happily ate his donut with strawberry icing and sprinkles. Working at Aunt May's bakery definitely had it's perks. 

They heard an engine revving loudly as Flash Thompson peeled into the parking lot; the top on his convertible down and a couple of other football players inside; Quentin Beck and Brad Davis. Peter rolled his eyes under his sunglasses as Flash loudly entered the first day of senior year. He was the most obnoxious person in the world and Peter was the brunt of most of his more serious bullying. It didn't help that Flash had apparently made friends with Peter's horrible ex boyfriend, Quentin Beck. Luckily for Peter, he was actually pretty well liked at school and he had a lot of nice people looking out for him. This year was going to be different. It had to be. After losing Ben at the beginning of the summer, Peter was determined to have the best year ever in honor of Ben. It could be the weed but Peter could feel a real buzz of possibility in the air. His heart still ached anytime he thought of Ben. 

"What's up Penis Parker?!" Flash shouted from across the lot, jumping out of his car and flipping Peter off. 

Maybe it was just the weed.

Peter couldn't bare to let it bother him. Not when Flash was already laughing at him and Quentin was staring him down. So he returned the bird and went back to his donut.

"He's such a dick." Ned said.

"I'd like the punch him in the throat. Just once." MJ sighed taking a bite of her own donut. 

"Which one?" Peter smirked.

MJ hummed thoughtfully, "Both?"

Peter snickered. 

"MJ!" A raspy, female voice shouted across the parking lot. The trio swiveled around to see Natasha Romanov, dance captain, walking in their direction with the captain of the Science Decathlon team, Bruce Banner.

"Morning Nat! Bruce! Did you have a good summer?" MJ questioned questioned.

Peter just kept smiling as the morning joint settled over him.

"The best! Lots of sun! I got to visit some awesome beaches! Did you have a good summer MJ?" The cheerleader bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling  
at MJ.

MJ blushed slightly at the other girl and stuttered out, "Pretty lame. Peter, Ned, and I just sort of hung out. You know...s-summer." 

"Totally! Summer, summer, summer" Nat babbled, cheeks pink. Behind his sunglasses Peter's eyes shifted between Nat and MJ curiously. 

Nat then turned to Peter, "Did you get even cuter this summer, Pretty Parker?" 

Peter giggled and blushed. 

One day, the summer before freshman year, Peter had come back from his lunch break at May's. She excitedly had told him that a girl had come into the bakery looking for him. May had been even more delighted when she had asked for a "Pretty Parker". Peter had blushed so furiously and before he could stop her, she let everyone who stepped foot into her bakery know that her nephew was "Pretty Parker."

The truth was, he didn't _hate_ the nickname. It was way better than Penis Parker. Only Flash and his friends called him that anymore anyway but it still made him feel embarrassed. The town was small enough that almost everyone called him Pretty Parker these days. MJ and Ned only called him that when they teasing him, but mostly no one else called him just Peter. And like he said, he was fine with it. But there was one person who Peter loved to hear call him that name.

"Come on Nat, it's the first day of school. Give him a break. My summer was also good. How are you Peter?" Bruce interjected scowling playfully at his friend. Before Peter could answer Nat smacked Bruce in the arm, "Whatever, I am just saying you're looking like a total snack, Parker. I am sure Beck is kicking himself in the ass." 

"Peter broke up with Quentin." Ned pointed out.

Nat raised an eyebrow, pursed her lips and looked to Bruce, "Well..."

"What?" Peter questions at the sympathetic looks Bruce and Nat are giving him. 

"That's not what Quentin is telling everyone." 

Peter shrugged and snorted, "Of course not. Whatever."

The group shared a look before Nat waved her hand dismissively, "You clearly are on the better end of that break up." She paused and smiled too sweetly at him, "Seriously, Pete, you look great." 

Peter eyed her suspiciously, "Is there something you want, Nat?"

A grin broke out over Nat's face and her eyes flashed quickly to MJ then to him, "Actually, there is. I heard you were taking drama this year and I am hoping you'll audition for the play."

Peter rubbed his neck, "Oh um no...I was thinking I should...probably be backstage..."

"Oh come on, Pete! You used to be quite the little actor. Right guys?" Nat pleaded looking around the group, "you were so cute as Peter Pan!"

"Nat, that was 6th grade!"

"Obviously you were good enough for it to be so clear in my memory!"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Nat; it's not really my thing anymore." 

"At least once more, Parker. Even if my belief in your talent is not enough to convince you I can think of at least one compelling reason to audition." 

Peter sighed and bit into his donut, "I doubt it."

"Really?" MJ interjected, "Because I have it on pretty good authority that a certain burgeoning mechanic is auditioning." 

Peter choked briefly on his donut, knowing all too well who she was talking about. He was already picturing the rippling muscles in a black ribbed tank, dark hair glistening with sweat, a beautiful, wolfish grin as worked on cars. He imagined the tight dark jeans stretched over the most perfect ass Peter had ever seen with a red bandanna sticking out of the back pocket. He imagined large, calloused hands wiping sweat from a greased brow. Peter was practically salivating as his skin began to feel hot and prickly. His heart fluttered rapidly, partially from the weed but mostly it was thinking of his classmates who had spent the better part of high school working at the little auto body shop across the street from the high school. An auto body shop that had belonged to Peter's Uncle Ben until his death at the beginning of the summer.

But Peter didn't want to think about Ben. It was all still too raw. So he thought about the longstanding object of his affection; Tony Stark. Nat was absolutely right, he could get behind auditioning for the play if Tony was too. 

"Speak of the devil." MJ nudged Peter.

His eyes snapped up as a deep, gravely voice jumped into the conversation, "Morning everyone."

As they began to exchange pleasantries with Tony, Peter just turned to look at him. Tony had only gotten hotter over the summer. He was holding a thermos of what Peter _knew_ was coffee; black. He ran his free hand through his hair as he yawned and put the drink to his lips. Peter held back the urge to bite his own lip as Tony poured the liquid back; the bobbing of his Adam's apple causing Peter to swallow thickly. Using the tint of his sunglasses to his advantage, he let his eyes linger on the slightly older boy longer than he would have otherwise. He was suddenly glad he'd forgotten his eye-drops. Parker Luck indeed. 

Tony was wearing a black, ACDC shirt beneath his signature leather jacket and a pair of jeans that Peter would describe as sinful. His dark hair was sleep tousled and he looked effortlessly sexy. Peter had seen Tony in this exact outfit or a close variation nearly every day of school since he could remember and yet it always melted his insides to see the older boy. 

Tony sidled up to Peter, leaning against MJ's Jeep, and bumping Peter with his shoulder before smiling at him, "How's it going Pretty Parker?"

He was certain there was nothing sexier than Tony Stark calling him "Pretty Parker." He had waited all summer to hear it. The sound of that deep voice basically purring the moniker in his ear every morning for the last four years? A little slice of heaven. 

"Hey Tony. Just watching this zoo. Flash is in a particularly...Flashy mood this morning." Peter smiled, turning to the other boy, thankful for the weed buzzing through his system. He had never really finessed the art of being cool and calm around Tony. The others leapt into the conversation about how summers had gone and classes as Peter tried to be suave and nonchalant with Tony's leather clad shoulder pressed against his side. 

Peter had, had a crush on Tony Stark for as long as he could remember. In Preschool, Flash had put gum in Peter's hair and Tony had pushed Flash down and shielded Peter shouting, "Don't pick on him." He helped him stand and then shyly asked if he wanted to play with the superhero hand puppets. Aunt May ended up having the cut the gum out of his hair, but Peter would have taken a thousand pieces of gum in his hair to feel Tony's hand in his. 

Peter had always seen Tony as his knight in shining armor. And that childhood crush had never gone away. In fact, as they got older it only got worse. First, Peter noticed that Tony just wouldn't stop getting more attractive. Sweet chubby cheeks; thick, dark eyebrows, and excited eyes turned into svelte, olive skinned cheek bones, eyebrows still thick and dark always cocked or furrowed depending on what he was doing. He had a smile so dazzling and charming it rivaled the sun. The excitement in his eyes never left but it was now accompanied by thirst for knowledge and Peter suspected...other things if the rumors were to be believed. And Tony worked on cars. He didn't have football muscles; no he had work muscles and scars and burns and scraps all along his biceps. Biceps and scars Peter wanted under his tongue.

Tony being the hottest guy in school was only the icing on the cake of everything that was Tony Stark. At least to Peter. Throughout high school Tony had proved not only a literal genius but he was incredibly charming. He wasn't a jock but he had a few jock friends; James Rhodes (who had graduated last year), Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, but he was friends with pretty much everyone; even if he did have a penchant for getting into fights. Some people would call Tony a bad boy. Mostly adults. And Peter supposed that was true but almost every student knew that if you were fighting with Tony Stark, you probably deserved it. Tony wasn't a bully but he never stood idly by when _someone else_ was being bullied. Of course, to teachers and parents the reason you're fighting doesn't matter; the bloody noses and broken bones do.

His behavior really escalated when, in the middle of their freshman year, news spread of Howard Stark's torrid affair. Being from a small town had it's merits but Stark Industries was the corner stone of town. The Stark's _owned_ basically everything and _built_ basically everything. Howard was a staple in the community. Howard Stark with the perfect family. Until he left his wife for the mother of one of Tony's classmates. Tony had taken it pretty hard; everyone knowing that his relationship with his father wasn't excellent even before the scandal. 

During their sophomore year, Tony really went off the rails when his father had proposed the woman, Andrea Beck, before his divorce was even finalized. Tony's behavior had been so bad he was sent to a summer camp for troubled youths. Everything changed when the week before the start of junior year, Tony met Pepper Potts, a New York socialite whose parents had moved to their town as they were brokering a deal with Stark Industries. Pepper was immediately well received by everyone; smart, sophisticated and a little scary; she became head cheerleader and captain of the debate team. For a while, Tony had been better. Peter had been so jealous but when Quentin Beck had started paying attention to Peter, with his huge blue eyes and disarming charm, he had found a welcome distraction from Tony. Only...Not really.

Peter wasn't particularly jazzed that Quentin was Tony's step-brother, especially considering the delicate nature of the situation, but for a while Quentin made sure to steer clear of any parties Tony had at Maria's or any events that he knew Tony would be at. Eventually, Quentin started bringing Peter to the galas and events at Andrea's insistence. At first, it was fine. He exchanged small pleasantries with Pepper and Tony and danced with Quentin. But the more events he went to, the more on the inside of this truly fucked family situation he was the more frustrated he became. As far as Peter could see, Tony couldn't do so much as breathe without Howard or Pepper cutting him down. From the way Ben talked about Howard Stark, Peter hadn't exactly been surprised, but Pepper sort of shocked him. Peter watched Tony's progress slowly unravel over the course of fundraisers, galas, and family picnics. Then Quentin started joining in on the ribbing causing their relationship to ride rocky waves. 

Peter has been feeling particularly angry at Quentin the night before the last day of Junior year. It was distasteful, in Peter's opinion, that the party was in honor of the love between Howard and Andrea. He watched as Tony drank his way through awkward family pictures, speeches, Pepper's chastising, and Howard's snide remarks. Quentin was also particularly obnoxious that night. Whispering mean things about Tony into his ear as Tony was denied the opportunity to make a speech for the happy couple. Peter had shrugged him off, stalking off to the balcony, feeling guilty; knowing that part of his anger was because he didn't want to be with Quentin. 

He and Tony had briefly spoke on the balcony that night before Pepper had tugged him away for more torture. The next day, the last day of school, Tony and Pepper broke up, very publicly in the hallway. After that he was sent to spend the entire summer with his father and stepbrother. Knowing all Peter knew about Tony, he didn't imagine it had gone very well. But, Tony was here; on time; early even, to the first day of school. If Peter wasn't seeing it himself he may not have believed it. 

"It's nice to see you here on time. I didn't know you kept regular school hours." Peter joked, bumping his fist into Tony's shoulder. 

Tony laughed, ruffling the other's hair, "Turning over a new leaf, Parker."

Peter smiled at him and his heart fluttered when Tony returned that smile with a wink. 

They all turned their heads as a ruckus broke out in the parking lot; Flash, Quentin, and few other football players were harassing some sophomores. Flash had one in a headlock while Quentin pantsed another, giving the other players high fives and fist bumps as they all snickered. 

"The only person who is a bigger dick than Flash is Beck," Tony tried to joke but everyone could hear the exact level of distaste Tony had for Quentin.

Peter gave a sympathetic pat on the back, "You don't know the half of it."

Tony barked then sighed, "I'm not sure that's true, Pretty Parker."

"He may be your step brother but I let him fuck me." Peter froze immediately as everyone gaped at him. 

He silently prayed to another power that the earth would open at this exact moment and suck him under its fiery depths. MJ choked on her donut and Ned's jaw was on the floor. Peter was suddenly grateful he had forgotten his eye-drops and put on the sunglasses. His cheeks were definitely flaming but no one could see that his eyes had become saucers. Nat and Bruce also looked gobsmacked but they weren't looking at Peter, they were eyeing Tony. 

Peter had to admit though, it was almost worth it to render Tony Stark, the King of Comebacks and Sarcasm, completely speechless. A look even crossed over his eyes that Peter couldn't quite place. 

MJ came to save the day, "Yeah that's super embarrassing, Parker. I think that wins Stark."

Tony chuckled darkly, "Yeah whatever." His demeanor was a little stiff when he looked at Peter again, a tight smile playing on his face before he took a deep breath and left his spot beside Peter, "See you in the hellmouth, Pretty Parker".  
  
He ruffled Peter's hair again and walked away. 

Tony waved without turning around as Bruce and Nat waved goodbye, joining Tony in his quest into the belly of the beast. Peter watched as Bruce clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder in a way that Peter almost thought looked...reassuring. Tony shrugged him off and Nat made a face to Bruce behind Tony's back. Weird. 

Peter smiled sheepishly, fingering his bronze curls where Tony's hand had just been. He was certain he looked like a tomato but his heart was filled with something else and he bit his lip, lost in his own little world. 

"You doing okay there, Pretty Parker?" MJ cooed poking Peter in the side as his blush deepened. 

"Yeah, you seem a little flustered there, Pretty Parker. Are you even breathing?" Ned joked, giving him a 'sexy' wink. 

"Shut up!" Peter groaned indignantly. "That was so embarrassing." 

"I thought it was in a word," MJ moved her hands around before coming into a chef's kiss, "beautiful. Poetic even." 

"I don't think I have ever seen Tony Stark speechless." Ned noted sincerely.

"I wish it was on video." MJ snickered.

Peter bit his lip before looking around, "Did he get hotter though?"

"There is it!" MJ shouted. 

Ned laughed and Peter smiled despite himself; this wasn't a bad start to the first day. 

"Ugh, let's just go inside! I am just hoping my locker is in a better location than last year." Peter pushed his hands off the hood of MJ's Jeep and shouldered his backpack. 

"As long it has a nice view of Tony Stark." MJ prompted joining Peter as they walked towards the double doors.

Peter hip checked her, "Shut up!" But he didn't deny that would be nice. In truth, even when his locker had been by the junior boys most disgusting bathroom, he hadn't been upset. Every locker he'd ever had blessed him with a perfect vantage of Tony Stark. Sure they had a lot of classes together, they were both insanely smart and had a penchant for science and robotics, but getting to watch his crush outside of class was even better. Freshman and sophomore year he would make sure to do his homework at BEN'S just so he could watch his uncle mentor his crush.

Tony was charming and carefree and even though he was dubbed the high schools "bad boy"; he was almost too nice and flirtatious; exuding confidence and sex in a way that was too hard for Peter to handle sometimes. It was easy to watch from a far when he ran his calloused fingers through his dark hair and fixed those dark chocolate eyes around the halls; calculating and charming. 

A lot had changed over the summer and Peter was determined to get the other boy to notice him in a...sexier way. Every time Peter thought about it he cringed a little at himself it felt so...juvenile but he was 18 now; and all the work he had done all summer had done him a lot of favors. He was leaner now; a little more muscular but still boyish. MJ had called him a twink. Peter wasn't sure how he felt about that but he supposed it was true. He hoped that gaining a fair amount of muscle over the summer had earned him the name Pretty Parker. He could kind of feel the effects of it working as he strutted across the parking lot with his two best friends. 

As they made their way inside, chaos was rampant. Students littered the halls hugging their friends they hadn't seen all summer. Freshman looked nervously for their lockers in the sea of upperclassmen observing them. Flash was already picking on some timid looking freshman boys over by the first floor bathroom. Members of the band annoyingly played their instruments in the hall; announcing the start of the school year. They made their way through the maze of people and up the stairs the the seniors floor.

"It's always such a madhouse." Ned sighed climbing up the stairs.

"I'm just glad I am not a freshman anymore." Peter reasoned.

"Agreed." MJ and Ned said at the same time. 

"All right, own lockers and then meet by Peter's locker?" Ned asked. 

MJ and Peter both nodded. Peter looked down at the schedule he had fished from his pocket; locker 616. He and MJ split off and Peter walked down the east end of the hall. 

A few seniors had done the same as they had done; bypass the first floor to just relax before classes started. To Peter's pleasure, Tony Stark was leaned up against a locker talking animatedly to Bruce as Nat set up a mirror in her locker. He looked down at his watch: It was only 7:55. Plenty of time to ogle the other teen before his first class. . They still had 20 minutes before the first bell even rang. 

He looked at the lockers near him and his heart started to beat faster; the numbers he was at now were in the 650's. If his math was correct, and he knew it was; the sequence style of the lockers would lead him where Tony and his friends were standing. Peter started for a second; his locker was certainly going to be close to Tony's. He hadn't anticipated this; he had always been safely across the hall but now he was going to be crammed right into the space of Tony Stark and his multitude of cool friends. 

_Screw it_ , he thought. This is what he had wanted. He took a deep breath and strode confidently toward the posse, which now included Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Everyone knew they were together but the football players were pretty old fashioned and didn't show off their relationship at school. Steve had a strict "PDA" policy and Bucky was an introvert so it was rare to see them interact romantically, especially at school, but they were always in close proximity. 

"Excuse me, I think you're leaning against a locker that isn't yours Anthony." Peter snarked playfully coming up behind the group.

"Well how did I get so lucky, Pretty Parker?" Tony laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender, "We'll get to spend a lot more time together now." Tony smiled, holding up his schedule showing his locker number (618) and all his classes. 

Peter's schedule was remarkably similar except for his third and fifth period. 

"I heard you were auditioning for the play. I didn't know you were taking the class too" Peter handed Tony his own schedule. And sure enough, 6th and 7th period Peter had drama with Tony. He couldn't wait to see that. It shouldn't have really surprised Peter; Tony Stark was the epitome of drama. He had flare, style, and excellent timing. Plus he was so hot Peter thought he might melt just being in close proximity with him. 

"Yeah, I figured it was the best class that would piss Howard off the most. You're required to do the play and I can't not give the people what they want; me on stage." Tony announced dramatically.

Peter snorted, "I don't know if the stage can handle your ego. It may just buckle under the weight of your fat head."

Bruce and Steve chuckled as Nat snorted; even Bruce was smirking. To be honest though, Peter had forgotten they were even there. And he certainly hadn't noticed that MJ and Ned had joined their group.

Tony shook his head, feigning hurt, slinging himself into his locker dramatically, "You wound me, Pretty Parker. I'm sure you assume you'll be the one shining on the stage."

Peter shrugged sticking his books in his locker, "I don't know if I am meant for the spotlight."

"Oh I think you're wrong on that account, Parker." Tony winked and Peter felt warm. 

"Well, I am better at everything else than you so I may have to just try." Peter winked back. 

Tony pursed his lips as his eyes raked Peter up and down. Peter's body went off like a switchboard under the calculated stare. It had gotten like this over the years;the playful banter. Tony was just as smart as Peter...okay he definitely was smarter but Peter never got in trouble or caused any for that matter. So Peter was on track to be valedictorian and as they had grown up they had always had playful competition. But now, underneath there was something heady and wanting that Peter could not shake. Sometimes he thought the other boy felt it too, but Tony had a reputation for a reason and Peter didn't want to be just a notch on his bedpost. 

"You keep a man humble that's for sure." Tony mumbled.

Peter started to laugh when he someone slapped him harshly on the back of his head, knocking his sunglasses off before grabbing the back of his neck painfully.

Peter wasn't sure how fast it all happened; he was still pretty baked but he knew it was Flash. Before he could say anything the grip on his collar slackened. He looked up and Tony had grasped Flash by the scruff of his neck. Tony wasn't that much taller than Peter or Flash, but what he lacked in height he made up in muscle.He worked on all of his own cars. He was working muscles. Flash struggled against the grasp, "What the fuck, Stark?"

Tony tightened his grip on Flash's neck, "I think you're going to apologize to Peter. This bullshit ends today, Eugene. It's senior year. I'll make your last year a living hell if I have to. Leave Peter alone or you'll have me to answer to. Now get the fuck out of my face." Tony pushed Flash roughly. Flash straightened his shirt before giving Peter a menacing look as if to say "this isn't over" before stomping off.

"You okay?" Tony asked, handing him his sunglasses.

Peter, looked back at Tony sheepishly and smiled in gratitude. Tony looked into his eyes, squinted and then chuckled lightly, something like surprise dancing in his eyes. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Before Peter could think twice, Tony reached into his pocket. He took a step closer to Peter, whose back was now flush with his locker. Tony smirked looking into Peter's now petrified eyes. He was so close Peter could smell him; motor oil, leather, and a clean hint of mint underneath. Peter had to stop himself from whimpering when Tony slid something small and hard into his pants pocket with his own hands, whispering into his ear "You look like you need these."

Peter gulped, Tony's warm breath against his ear. 

"A-allergies." Peter stuttered; knowing Tony could see how red his eyes were.

Tony nodded his head and smiled smugly, "Oh I'm sure." 

Tony was so close to him now Peter could barely breathe. He had has left arm above Peter's head and was leaning over him. 

"You okay there, Peter?" Tony asked, a shit eating grin on his face. 

Peter loved it when Tony called him Pretty Parker, but there was something even better hearing his actual name rolling of that tongue had him hot around his collar. But he was too high for this and too embarrassed having been caught by the man of his literal dreams. Although, Peter's reputation did stand in favor of his actual issue being allergies. Only MJ and Ned knew he even smoked at all. He was pretty insistent on keeping it a secret but it helped calm him down and focus; more now than ever...since Ben.

"Yeah, the pollen count is crazy." Peter insisted putting his hand on Tony's firm chest and pushing him away as he sauntered off to the bathroom. His cheeks were flaming and he didn't dare look behind him at the other boy. 

The last thing Peter heard before going into the bathroom was Tony snorting, "Oh yeah that pollen count."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! First chapter! Would love to read your comments and see your kudos! It fills my little heart with boundless joy.
> 
> If you're on the ole tumblr you can also follow me there under the same name!


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin scoffed, ignoring him and turning his attention onto Peter, "How've you been since I saw you last Pretty Parker? You missing me yet?"
> 
> Tony's anger flared hearing that name out of Beck's mouth; he kicked the back of Quentin's desk harshly and leaned forward hissing, "Seriously. Go sit somewhere else, Beck. You're not wanted."
> 
> Quentin feigned hurt and then narrowed his eyes, "Ah Tones, what would Dad say?"
> 
> Tony wanted to punch him in his stupid jaw. He looked at Peter, whose brown eyes turned into an icy glaze that he set on Quentin. His brows were furrowed and he wore a scowl before spitting venomously, "I cannot stress this enough, fuck you Quentin. Please go sit somewhere else." 
> 
> "I'd rather fuck you again, Pete." Quentin smirked, leaning closer to Peter.
> 
> No one, not even Tony himself, could have predicted how fast those words made him snap. His hand was already around Quentin's throat, slamming him into the desk. He didn't even register leaving his own desk, but all he saw was red as he cocked his fist back. A punch would have landed but someone had grabbed Tony's fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This is a bit shorter and from Tony's perspective! Next chapter will be a tandem chapter! The next chapter is short so I may just post it later tonight! Enjoy!

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Earth to Tony??" Nat laughed, waving her hand in front of her face as Tony watched Peter walk away. He was sort of inclined to believe Peter that it was allergies. When he thought of people who got high before school that sounded more like...well him. But MJ seemed like the type so maybe Peter did light up. He would have to investigate. As he weighed the possibilities in his head, he watched as Peter fished the eye-drops out of his jeans before going into the bathroom. 

Tony groaned inwardly, sad that Peter's pert ass was no longer in his view. He wanted his hands all over that cute bubble butt. Peter was walking sin to him; a sweet elixir that he wanted to drink up.

"TONY!" Bucky shouted, punching him harshly in the shoulder.

"Hey! What the fuck man?" Tony snarled, eyes snapping away from Peter and punching Bucky back immediately. He then noticed all of his friends were laughing at him. He fought against the instinct to get embarrassed and scoffed, "What?"

Bucky snickered, nudging Tony with his shoulder, "So glad you're back."

Nat rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you don't just ask him out. He's so obviously into you." 

He waved her away, "Who are you even talking about?"

Nat snorted.

Steve and Bucky were snickering, standing closer, hands grazing.

"Who are you even talking about?" Bucky mocked, and then more serious, nodding in the direction Peter left in "The sexy twink of your dreams." 

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Don't talk about him like that." 

"I think that proves our point." Nat pointed out, gesturing to the group as they all agreed. 

"For the record, I hate all of you. Now drop it." Tony growled. 

"As per usual, you and Parker completely forgot anyone else existed." Natasha teased before Tony snapped sharply, "I said drop it, Nat." 

Nat backed down but crossed her arms and thudded softly against her locker, huffing in annoyance. She pulled out her phone and pouted as she ignored them. 

Bruce clapped his hands breaking the awkward silence and changing the subject, "So Tony, are you going to have a back to school party?"

"You know it man! Friday night!" Tony smiled, glad to have everything redirected. 

"Your ma still out of town?" Bucky asked.

Tony sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Yeah she's doing some eat, pray, love Julia Roberts shit right now."

Nat smiled sympathetically, rejoining the conversation, "Well, in honor of her absence and how big of a dick your dad is; we will get super fucked up."

"Who's getting fucked up?" A booming voice asked.

"Thor!" They all cheered as the tall, muscular blonde joined the group. 

"To answer your question," Bruce smiled bashfully at the boy, "we're all getting fucked up at Tony's this weekend."

"Ah, back to school party! How could I forget my favorite American tradition!" He thundered slapping Tony and Bruce on the shoulders.

They continued to chat about everyone's various summers; all except Tony. It hadn't been the _worst_ summer of his life as he didn't have a track record of great summers. It sort of seemed that all of his friends knew that now wasn't the time ask and he was grateful because he didn't want to talk about. He didn't. Instead of thinking about his summer he turned his thoughts back the angelic face of Pretty Parker. He smiled to himself; knowing the nickname was of his own doing. 

Admittedly, Tony was embarrassed about how it happened. The summer before the start of high school, when his parents had started fighting more than normal and more violently; at least on Howard's part; Tony snuck some of his father's strongest booze out of the house and they went out to Clint's farm and got very drunk around a roaring fire. They all had listened as he talked bitterly about his father, a dark purple bruise on his cheek illuminated by the fire. No one said anything when he cried and when they were all nice and drunk and everyone had had a good cry about their own lives; they got back to normal things; school, friends; their parents long forgotten. 

And Tony had never been drunk before and he couldn't help the truth that bubbled out of him when he admitted his undying love for Peter Parker. Jaws had dropped, though Nat hadn't seemed surprised but then they started to ask questions; he should have known this would be ammo later but he was pretty drunk. He told them how much he loved his brain and how sweet he was, but he was drunk and sweet things eventually turned into...embarrassing things. How he loved Peter's "Bambi" eyes, his milky skin, those high cheekbones and then he said it, "He's just so pretty...he should change his name to Pretty Parker." 

The next day on a trip for hangover donuts, Nat had visited the bakery where Peter worked for his Aunt May and asked for a "Pretty Parker". Apparently, May had loved it so much she had told everyone in town about it and the name just stuck. Of course, as embarrassing as it had been initially, it did please something possessive in him to know that the moniker had come from him and the other boy didn't know it.

Now, everyone in the town now knew Peter as Pretty Parker all because Tony had drunkenly confessed his love to his friends. He had good friends though and knew his secret was safe with them; he loved Peter Parker. He always had. 

The bell finally rang; jerking him back into reality and signalling they had 5 minutes before the beginning of class. Tony looked down at his schedule only now realizing he wasn't staring at his own schedule but Peters. This was perfect. He didn't suspect that Peter took him all that seriously. They'd always been good friends. It helped that even at 5 years old his heart had leapt out of his tiny chest when he first laid eyes on Peter; the epitome of sweetness; like a fawn. His huge eyes had tugged at his heart strings in a way nothing else ever had. The day Flash put gum in Peter's hair, he had to protect him. He remembered how grateful and kind Peter's eyes had been. He remembered how the smaller boy had proudly introduced him to his Aunt and Uncle as his "Knight in shining armor". 

So, Peter had always piqued Tony's interest. As they got older, his cleverness, kindness, and inherent sweetness only grew, making his crush that much more amplified. He was smart, more than smart, and he kept him on his toes. It didn't hurt that Peter only became more beautiful as they got older. He was just so...pretty. Big warm honey eyes always burning bright with thirst for knowledge and brown curls Tony wanted to run his fingers through. The initial innocent love he had for Peter had merged into some much more adult as they entered their teen years. To him, Peter Parker looked like the statue of a boyish Greek God of all things wonderful and sweet. And Tony wanted to worship at the alter. He had hundreds of boner inducing fantasies about Peter. 

With Peter's schedule held in his hand he started making his way to Lang's class, knowing he and Peter shared him for Homeroom. He hadn't managed to catch Peter before the bell rang. And the halls were jam packed with people trying to get to their classrooms. The teachers were standing outside their doors already looking exasperated. They were pointing and shouting to "hurry up and get to class". He had hoped Peter would swing back by their lockers just so he could be near the other boy. When he walked through the threshold of Lang's class, he spied Peter sitting towards the back. He threw his shoulders back, puffing out his chest slightly before he approached the object of his affection, "Hey Pete, I think you have something of mine." He stood over Peter's desk as he slammed Peter's schedule onto his desk. He grinned broadly at the boy and a shiver of arousal snaked through him at Peter began to blush. He was so easy to fluster. Tony loved it.

Peter bit his lower lip and Tony wished it was his own teeth sunk into that plush bottom lip. Peter pulled Tony's schedule out of his pocket, "Honest mistake." He looked down, avoiding Tony's bright smile. He leaned down so his lips were by Peter's ear and purred, "No worries, Pretty Parker." He clapped Peter on the shoulder and sat one row over and back, diagonal from Peter. Peter would be able to see him out of the corner of his eye and he could make Peter blush for the rest of the semester. And stare at the other to his hearts content. 

"Hey Tony. Parker." A cocky voice greeted, sitting right in front of Tony. 

Burning anger coiled in his stomach and he clenched his fist, rolling his eyes; of fucking course he would be in this class.

Quentin Beck was smiling smugly at him and he could see Peter bristle from the corner of his eye. 

"For the love of god can you please go sit somewhere else? It's not enough that I had to spend my whole summer listening to your stupid fucking voice. Don't you have other people to bother, Beck? Any real friends?" Tony growled at the blue eyed senior. 

Quentin scoffed, ignoring him and turning his attention onto Peter, "How've you been since I saw you last Pretty Parker? You missing me yet?"

Tony's anger flared hearing that name out of Beck's mouth; he kicked the back of Quentin's desk harshly and leaned forward hissing, "Seriously. Go sit somewhere else, Beck. You're not wanted."

Quentin feigned hurt and then narrowed his eyes, "Ah Tones, what would Dad say?"

Tony wanted to punch him in his stupid jaw. He looked at Peter, whose brown eyes turned into an icy glaze that he set on Quentin. His brows were furrowed and he wore a scowl before spitting venomously, "I cannot stress this enough, fuck you Quentin. Please go sit somewhere else." 

"I'd rather fuck you again, Pete." Quentin smirked, leaning closer to Peter.

No one, not even Tony himself, could have predicted how fast those words made him snap. His hand was already around Quentin's throat, slamming him into the desk. He didn't even register leaving his own desk, but all he saw was red as he cocked his fist back. A punch would have landed but someone had grabbed Tony's fist. 

"I believe Peter and Tony both asked you to move." Bruce said neutrally, Tony's fist held in his own. 

"It's a free country. I can sit wherever I feel like." Quentin spat, still squirming under his hand. 

"Hmmm" Bruce clucked his tongue before pushing past him gently and grabbing Quentin by the shoulders and hauling him out of the chair. Quentin sputtered but Bruce was too strong; they didn't call him "The Hulk" for nothing. He was the nicest guy in the world but he could turn on a dime and if he did...get out of the way. 

Quentin straightened his shirt, cheeks reddening as he realized their little debacle had an audience. The whole class was snickering at him. Bruce leaned down and chucked Quentin's backpack roughly in his direction. Tony's breath was still coming out ragged when Bruce turned to him and nudged him down into his chair. 

Bruce plopped himself down in the vacant chair and smiled brightly at Peter before turning toward the board and taking his book out of his backpack like nothing happened. 

Tony was still breathing raggedly but sat back at his desk. 

"Thank you." Peter whispered to Bruce. 

Peter's shirt rode up as he leaned back toward Bruce; exposing the barest sliver of pale skin. Tony's eyes wandered across the small exposure; he wanted to run his fingers along that skin. He wanted Peter Parker and he wanted him bad. And he'd all but proved it in front of the whole class. He couldn't bare the thought of Quentin fucking Beck getting to touch Peter in a such an intimate way. And talking about it in such a callous way was the straw that broke the camels back. 

Bruce nodded to Peter before saying, "I just had to do something before Tony did. I think Quentin would be missing a few teeth if I hadn't show up at the right time."

Peter's shoulders relaxed a little, "Not like he wouldn't deserve it."

"True. In fairness, it doesn't take much for me to want to kick his ass." Tony grumbled.

When Howard Stark had cheated on his beloved wife Maria, it had been bad. It had been made so much worse when he found out the woman was Quentin Beck's mom. Quentin Beck was obnoxious enough as it was and now...now he was Tony's step brother. Sophomore year had, had Tony in a permanent state of rage. He got into a ton of fights and earned his bad boy title. Things were a little better at the start of junior year and then took a real nose dive the second half, resulting in the summer spent with Howard and Quentin. 

It was a punishment for his behavior as well as a recommendation of said therapist to "spend time with your father and tell him how you feel", he had been "shipped off" to New York to spend his summer with his dad attending galas and boring meetings with boring men who only cared about money and not innovation. One his second day in the city Quentin had flown in; a detail he had not been made aware of. And Howard wouldn't shut up about Quentin. He said that he was obedient and a visionary. Tony saw him more like a kiss ass and a sociopath. He had his father fooled but Tony knew a dickwad when he saw one and Quentin Beck was King of the Dickwads. 

Peter looked at him with sympathetic eyes and grimaced. If anyone knew about how much Quentin sucked, it had to be Peter. He may have annoyed Tony as a step brother but he was Peter's ex boyfriend. The thought sent a sharp pang of jealousy into his stomach. He balled up his fist a possessive feeling coursing through him. The crux of his acting out the last few years had a lot less to do with his parents and more to do with watching Peter from across the hall; Quentin's hand in his pocket or around his slim waist. Tony wanted to barf just thinking about those torturous months. 

He remembered when Quentin had come back after visiting Peter to reveal they had broken up. Tony wasn't sure what had happened but he didn't believe anything Quentin had to say about it. Said Peter was a rotten lay and totally crazy. Up until this morning, Tony didn't think Peter and Quentin had really fucked but if Tony knew anything it was that there was no way Peter Parker could be a rotten lay. 

Tony may have been notorious flirt and over the last few years had certainly garnered a certain reputation from acting out over all his parent's shit. And he definitely wanted to have sex with Peter. Someday. But that wasn't all he wanted. Peter was the reason he wanted to turn over a new leaf this year. He'd been pining after the boy since PreSchool. Peter was smart and sweet and he had to push down the constant urge to just slam the smaller boy into a wall and kiss him senseless. But what he really wanted was to woo Peter. Peter was the type of person who deserved grand romantic gestures and Tony needed to prove that he was trying to get his shit together. He wanted to prove to Peter he could be...better. Like Peter's Uncle Ben had thought Tony was. 

"Tony Stark." 

Tony's head snapped up, pulled from his thoughts, "Huh."

"Well at least I know you're here." Mr. Lang laughed, taking a bite of a breakfast burrito. Tony didn't even notice the teacher had entered the classroom. Or that roll was being called.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Peter turned back toward him and gave him a small smile before turning his attention to the front of the classroom.

Tony smiled to himself and kept his eyes on Peter the rest of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudos!


	3. The Polite Thing to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and MJ gave each other a look before MJ spoke up, excitement in her voice, "Does that mean you'll be going to his back to school party?"
> 
> He blanched. He hadn't even thought about Tony's annual party. He had tried to go freshman year but Flash and friends had ruined that. It made him decide not to go attend any parties freshman and sophomore year. And last year he had been dating Quentin, who didn't want to be at Tony's party. Tony had lots of parties over the years but after that first one, Peter had steered clear. But now a party would be the perfect environment to spread his social wings.
> 
> He shrugged, "Maybe. We weren't technically invited."
> 
> MJ rolled her eyes, "Everyone is invited Peter. That's kind of the point."
> 
> "I'd just like an official invite is all. It's the polite thing to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot shorter so I decided to post it tonight! I said I was only updating once a week but I am having so much fun writing it that I just want to give it all to you! Comment and kudo if it tickles your fancy! <3

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Peter**

Peter couldn't have been more embarrassed when Tony had slipped the eye-drops into his pocket. Partly because he was certain Tony wouldn't believe that he needed eye-drops for allergies but even more so because feeling Tony's big hand in his pocket had created an entirely different problem. He put his hand in his pocket trying to fish out the eye-drops as his pants got a little tighter. He shoved himself into the bathroom door as soon as the eyedrops were in his hand and he rushed into a stall. He took a bunch of deep breaths, willing his rising problem down. Tony had been so close to him and he had smelled so good. His breath had been minty and floated over Peter's face as those big, calloused hands of his found their way into his pocket. 

He put the eye-drops in as he breathed. Tony Stark was a huge flirt and he had gone pretty wild last few years. He'd slept with a lot of people and word travelled fast at this school and in this town. Peter would always be jealous but he would be lying if he said he didn't love the shameless flirting from Tony; it didn't have to mean anything. And maybe it didn't. To the best of his knowledge, Tony had only been with women; Peter might be barking up the wrong tree entirely. Some people were flirty by nature; it didn't mean Tony was into him. 

Peter waited in the bathroom for the bell to ring. When it finally did he tried to sneak out but MJ and Ned were waiting for him. Their faces threatened to turn into full blown laughter before Peter narrowed his eyes at them, "Don't even start."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean...the pollen count is so high today." 

He groaned at MJ, "That was so embarrassing and so not a part of my plan."

"Oh please, he was basically undressing you in front of all of us. You both practically forgot anyone else was there. It was...disgusting." She decided as they made their way through the clumps of people.

"Shut up. He's like that with everyone."

"Denial is not just a river in Africa, Parker. This is me. See you at lunch." MJ ducked into the art classroom.

"She's right you know." Ned clapped him on the shoulder slipping into Pym's classroom.

He rolled his eyes before ducking into Lang's classroom. He picked a seat near the back corner of the class. He had been sitting down 5 minutes before Tony was slamming Peter's own schedule on his desk. 

The debacle with Quentin and Tony had given him certain feelings he had to covertly hide all of class. The memory of Tony's strong hands pinning Quentin to the desk, in Peter's honor had him wishing it was him being slammed on the desk by Tony. He was certain he was about to witness a murder and yet his temperature had risen; he had been worried but it was so hot. Quentin was on the football team and acted like a complete ass almost constantly, so it was so satisfying seeing him struggle under Tony's big, strong hands. Peter was frozen with mild horror and near blinding arousal when Bruce had stepped in. 

Lady Luck was really throwing him a bone this year. Already he had been partnered up with Tony for 2 different lab classes; Robotics and BioChem. He was basically on cloud 9 heading into the cafeteria. 

He spotted Ned and MJ and made a beeline for them as he pulled his lunch out of his backpack. 

"God Parker, you're brighter than the sun right now. I take it your first day has been nice." MJ deadpanned returning to the book in her hand.

"He should be. He's got Tony Stark as his lab partner for two different classes." Ned snorted, opening up his bag and taking out a peanut butter and banana sandwich. 

MJ actually looked impressed, "The universe is on your side, Pretty Parker."

"Except with all of the pollen." Ned interjected sadly.

MJ laughed loudly, clutching her sides as Peter groaned. They were never going to let this die. They'd be making pollen jokes for the rest of the year. Possibly the rest of his life.

"Whatever. Pollen or not this helps with my plans perfectly." 

"Oh yeah? And what exactly _is_ your plan?" MJ asked, giving up on her book as Ned looked to Peter with the same questioning look. 

"I-I well the p-plan is to you k-know," he stuttered moving his hands around awkwardly.

"Peter, if that's your plan I would consider another one." Ned cringed. 

Peter huffed in annoyance, "It's more of make it up as I go plan. That's more my style. It's worked out so far this morning. And it's Tony. It's not like we don't already know each other. I just want to prove to him that I am cool and... suave. I want him to see me out of just the academic setting now. Be more social." 

Ned and MJ gave each other a look before MJ spoke up, excitement in her voice, "Does that mean you'll be going to his back to school party?"

He blanched. He hadn't even thought about Tony's annual party. He had tried to go freshman year but Flash and friends had ruined that. It made him decide not to go attend any parties freshman and sophomore year. And last year he had been dating Quentin, who didn't want to be at Tony's party. Tony had lots of parties over the years but after that first one, Peter had steered clear. But now a party would be the perfect environment to spread his social wings.

He shrugged, "Maybe. We weren't technically invited."

MJ rolled her eyes, "Everyone is invited Peter. That's kind of the point."

"I'd just like an official invite is all. It's the polite thing to do." He bit into his sandwich.

"You're the worst." MJ sighed, taking out her phone to type something in. 

"Speaking of Tony," Ned smirked, pointing somewhere behind him. 

Peter blushed lightly before casually looking over his shoulder and sure enough, Tony's dark eyes were boring into him. He looked away quickly and smiled into his sandwich. 

"You two are so in love with each other it's actually annoying how you're both acting." MJ snapped, throwing her hands in the air. 

Peter and Ned both looked at her with wide eyes. 

"MJ, Tony is not in love with me." He rolled his eyes. 

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Pretty Parker. If anyone is going to roll their eyes; it's gonna be me. And Ned. And literally everyone who has ever had to endure the constant googly eyes you two have been giving each other for the last...hundred years." She threw her hands up in frustration. 

Peter gave her a look but Ned was nodding solemnly in agreement. 

"Couple of things," Peter started, "One, did you mean goo goo eyes? Googly eyes are not the same thing. Two, one hundred years is a bit of a stretch no?" 

MJ cocked her head and pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes, "One" she held up a her middle finger at him, "I DID mean googly eyes. Because you both look fucking crazy eyed. Two," she gave him the finger again on the opposite hand, "it only seems like a hundred years because it's been our whole lives. Since Flash and the gum incident." 

He sighed, resting his chin on his hand, "I know okay. It's just...it feels more complicated than that? Losing Ben this summer. And you know how I feel about Tony but he does have a reputation for a reason. I don't want to just be another...fling or something." 

"I really don't think so Peter." Ned piped in sincerely. "He respects you too much." 

"Though he respected Pepper and we all know how that ended." MJ pointed out.

They all grimaced; remembering the VERY public break up on the quad on the last day of Junior year. 

"Speaking of," Peter said suddenly, "has anyone seen Pepper?" 

MJ sniffed, "I heard she has been in Principal Fury's Office all morning trying to negotiate a different schedule. Apparently her parents are here and everything." 

"How do you always know everything?" Peter asked, almost in awe. 

She shrugged, "I'll never reveal my secrets." 

"Oh hey Peter," Ned gasped, "Tony is heading our way right now." 

"Oh god," Peter groaned. At least he wasn't high anymore. 

**

**Tony**

Tony couldn't believe his luck. He had been partnered with Peter in two classes already. He had all but forgotten the small debacle from this morning. Too many good things had happened to him so far to waste time thinking about Quentin. He had spent the better half of his first day of school being utterly charmed by Peter and his glowing existence. Nothing was going to bring him down.

He sat down happily next to his friends who were all eyeing him suspiciously.

"What has got you so chipper today?" Clint asked. Before Tony could answer, Clint put his hand up, "No wait, let me guess; Pretty Parker?"

Tony's grin only got wider, "Maybe."

"Oh so now you want to talk about it?" Nat huffed indignantly as her phone buzzed against the table.

"No." 

"Ugh. You're the living worst, Stark." She looked at her phone and her lips quirked up in the faintest smile; she nudged Clint and Tony turned to scan the cafeteria. 

As people poured in, he found his target across the room but was upset to find he could only see the back of his head. At first he thought Peter must have felt the heat of Tony's gaze on the back of his neck when Peter shyly turned, but Ned and MJ were staring at Tony too; each giving him a knowing look. He was too proud to be embarrassed and couldn't help but grin at the trio before turning back to his friends. 

"Do you think he'll come to your party?" Clint asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of his sandwich and winking slyly at Nat; Tony too distracted to notice. 

"Of course. Everyone does." Tony shrugged, staring at Peter's head again. 

"Peter hasn't been since we were freshman." Bruce said, head in his book. 

"Really?" Tony asked, genuinely shocked, "I feel like I would have noticed that."

"It um...sort of makes sense that you didn't." Steve delivered gently, hand patting him on the shoulder.

The table got quiet for a second. Tony trusted these people with his life. They'd kept all of his secrets and had been there with him on his darkest days. They had seen them at his worst and he them. None of them had particularly great upbringings, except Steve and Bucky. With parents who didn't care there were some upsides; lots of parties and no supervision. Tony had spent most of his freshman and sophomore year blackout drunk and angry. Until he met...her. 

"Perhaps he'll come this year." Thor volunteered, breaking the silence. 

"Maybe." Tony pursed his lips, feigning interest but now lost in thought; Peter hadn't come to a single party since freshman year? He hadn't had many freshman year but sophomore and junior year they had raged. Tony a little too hard.

"You know" Natasha interjected causally, "I have it on good authority if you asked him to come personally he would. Something about being polite?"

"Well then," Tony smiled, slapping his hands on the table and standing up, "no better time than the present." 

"Go get 'im tiger!" Natasha cheered. 

Tony rolled his eyes and began walking towards Peter and his posse. 

As he approached he saw Ned poke Peter in the shoulder as Tony got closer; he smirked before sitting at the edge of the lunch table they occupied, "How's my favorite friend group doing? Having a good lunch?"

MJ rolled her eyes, "Your own friend group isn't your favorite friend group?"

"They're all right but how can anyone compare with your sunny disposition, Michelle?" Tony teased, not unkindly. 

"I'm sure it's my disposition you're here for." She challenged, raising an eyebrow, eyes shifting in Peter's direction. The younger boy blushed furiously at MJ's look, causing Tony to grin. 

"I am actually here to personally invite all of you to my back to school party on Friday. It hasn't escaped my attention that some of you," he winked at Peter, "have been dodging my parties for years. No longer. 

"Wouldn't miss it." Peter smiled brightly. 

The sincerity in his honey eyes coupled with the sincerity of his smile had Tony's heart aching.

"Great. Well, see you in Drama, Pretty Parker." He winked at Peter.

Peter bit his bottom lip, before sucking in a small breath, "Looking forward to it, Tony." 

"I'll be in drama too!" MJ shouted after him.

Tony chuckled but didn't turn back; he could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he made his way out of the cafeteria. He rounded the corner and out the door to the quad; he put his hands in his jacket, fingers grasping the pack of cigarettes. He slipped past the teachers lounge and into the back alley by the staff parking lot. He leaned against the cool brick; he could feel the smile still plastered to his face as he brought a cigarette to his lips; Peter Parker on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this story is inspired by stories from my friend Evelyn. The gum incident is a story from her childhood and we were both theatre kids in high school/college so a lot of this is inspired by that experience. 
> 
> Next time we will find out which play they are doing! Does anyone have a guess??


	4. End of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it ever okay to lie?" Tony whispered.
> 
> Peter looked confused before asking carefully, "What kind of a lie is it?"
> 
> Tony tried to keep his breath even, "One someone tells themselves that hurts them but placates everyone else."
> 
> Peter's eyes had widened slightly and he looked thoughtful, "If it hurts you it's a bad lie. And if the people who it's placating care about you, it won't matter if you tell them the truth."
> 
> "And what if they don't care?" His voice broke.
> 
> "If they don't care anyway then why bother lying to them?"
> 
> He couldn't help it when a tear slid down his cheek and he choked out, "And what if no one cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! The Friday of school before the party! The play is announced and Howard Stark debuts his terribleness in this chapter. Homophonic language and abuse rear their ugly head. Many Tony Feels in this chapter. Some may consider some moments as light Pepper Potts bashing but that will eventually be redeemed. Enjoy

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Peter**

  
The rest of the week passed in a blur of boring syllabus work and more banter than Peter knew he was capable of. He had spent years watching Tony from afar; even when he was with Beck. But now he felt like a permanent fixture in Peter's life. He was addicted to the other boys laugh and his brain-god Tony's brain turned him on more than anything else. Although that ass wasn't bad either. Peter groaned. 

He tapped his foot quickly against the linoleum tile, eyes boring into the clock, willing the next 5 minutes to pass so he could get to Drama. MJ was student directing the play this year and was keeping tight lipped on the selection. All week she and Nat discussed in secret with Mr. Coulson, the drama teacher, while the rest of the class organized the costume closets. He and Tony had both tried to get close enough to hear the whispered conversation about the play but MJ was keeping it airtight. Although, she had assured him he would want to audition. 

"All right everyone," Ms. Hill said, grabbing a marker and writing on the whiteboard, "by Monday you need to have read the first three chapters of 'The Five People You Meet in Heaven'. There will be a quiz and we will be discussing those chapters." 

Peter copied the information into his schedule and finished just as the bell rang. His heart lurched in his chest and he all but sprinted out the door. He shoved past people in the hallway without care before barreling into the drama room. 

He was grinning ear to ear when he laid eyes on Tony. He was sitting in the front next to Nat who was gesturing emphatically but Tony had an annoyed look on his face. Peter bit his bottom lip; how could Tony even look good scowling? He had grown really accustomed to Tony's faces this week. He had determined all looks, even the bad ones, were becoming on the other; if not sometimes heart wrenching too.

The second day of school Nat had invited Ned, MJ, and Peter to sit at their table. He had been sandwiched between Tony and Bucky Barnes during lunch for the last four days. And every moment he wasn't actually with Tony was spent wishing he was.   
  
He couldn't believe this was all happening. When he had decided senior year would be different he didn't think the universe would be so compliant with his request. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he just kind of went with it. Go with the flow. That was the plan. 

"So now it's all pushed way back." Nat finished as Peter slid into the seat next to Tony who gave him a weary smile before turning his eyes back to Nat. 

"What's pushed back?" he asked curiously leaning in closer to the pair.

Tony sighed, eyes softening a bit looking at Peter, "You're going to love this."

His Tony old Peter he probably wouldn't love it. "What is it?" 

"Well," Nat began, clearly buzzing to tell the story again, "apparently, Mr. Coulson walked in on Flash and Beck giving two of the junior tech kids honest to god swirlies. Like a nineties movie. So he went to Coach Danvers in a rage; you do not come after Coulson's techies. He basically dragged Beck and Flash by the ear all the way to her office. Coach Danvers was going to give them a string of detentions and brutal exercises but Coulson didn't think that would teach them a real lesson. So he suggested that the ENTIRE football team audition for the play. He said if they didn't get a part they could put their football muscles to use and help build the sets and the more competent could maybe help backstage. Danvers, in a truly uncharacteristic fashion, LOVED this idea. They took the idea to Fury; who was also onboard. SO, starting next week the whole football team will be joining us for auditions. And guess what else?"

"What?" Peter asked, eyes wide, how could there be more? This was already a wild turn of events.

"The play is now pushed back until December to accommodate the football season schedule. Auditions are still on Monday and-okay sure- it does give us a lot of time to build a killer set and have more rehearsals but then it's straight into musical rehearsals for me. Although it will probably be worth it. Michelle had some amazing ideas for the balcony."

"The balcony?" Peter whispered excitedly; a clue.

"Ugh! That was an accident! And anyway there is one more thing and it's the worst part!" Nat insisted, albeit dramatically. 

"There's a worse part?" Peter groaned.

"As a gesture of goodwill Coulson will be requiring us to attend every home football game" Nat sighed picking at her finger nails. She looked up toward the door and her eyes lit up as she stood up, "MJ! Have you heard?"

Peter looked at MJ and winced; it was clear from the furrow in her eyebrows and the sour look on her face that she had indeed heard. 

Peter gave Tony a neutral look and shrugged, "Well, at least there's going to be a party tonight. We can drink away our football woes."

Tony instantly perked up, "So you're coming tonight?"

His heart fluttered at the tinge of excitement in Tony's voice. Without thinking he leaned a little closer to Tony and batted his long eyelashes, "For like the millionth time this week, I promise I will be there. Scout's honor." He held up three fingers to signify his promise. 

Tony clucked his tongue and leaned in close enough that his lips were nearly touching his ear; causing his cheeks to grow warm immediately, "And for the millionth time this week, I'll hold you to it, Pretty Parker."

Peter bit his lip and sucked in a breath; it has been like this all week. Even he couldn't deny that the other boy was obviously flirting with him. And he himself couldn't be more transparent even if he were a ghost. He just had some reservations. He wanted it to be real. Not just Tony's latest flavor. Up until this year, he wouldn't have believed Tony knew he existed in a...romantic way. They had always been friends but Tony had given no indication that he had romantic feelings for Peter. At least to him. MJ had told him that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. But what did she know?

_Everything_ , his subconscious answered back immediately; he winced at his own minds betrayal. 

Still, he wasn't sure if this was just shameless Tony Stark flirting or I am really into you flirting. Peter hoped it was the latter and maybe being able to spend some time with the other boy outside of school and homework would make the line clearer. 

The sharp sound of snapped fingers in front of his face caused Peter to blink, "huh?"

"Lost you there for a second, Parker. You okay?" Tony was looking at him curiously, something dark and wanting lay in his gaze beneath the surface of genuine concern. 

"Oh-um-hmm-I just- you know it-and there's this-you're a-okay so-no. No." Peter babbled ending up nowhere. His brain had gone offline seeing Tony look at him like that.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, gave a faint chuckle and whispered, "God, you're cute." 

Peter stopped breathing, if he hadn't been so close to Tony he may not have heard the confession at all. Tony's eyes became wide as saucers; he clearly hadn't meant for Peter to hear. This revelation caused Peter's previously offline brain to reboot at lightning speed and go into overdrive; did he just call me cute? oh my god he is into me! why does he look so horrified?

Unfortunately, his mouth hadn't come back online and he just gaped at the other boy who scrambled out of his seat, knocked into one of their classmates, and bolted out the door. 

He heard snickering behind him and turned to see MJ and Nat huddled close together in a fit of giggles watching him. 

**

**Tony**

He had to get out. Now. Did he just say that out loud? 

And Peter was just looking at him; he didn't even say anything. All week he knew he had been pushing it; he was flirting so much with Peter he knew he would slip up and tell him something honest. It wasn't that he didn't want Peter to know how he felt. It was just...he had some reservations.

Tony hadn't exactly been the shining example of personhood for the last few years. Peter Parker deserved a lot more. And Tony didn't know if he was ready to be the kind of person Peter did deserve. He wanted to be. God, did he want to be. But he was still filled with so much confusion and so much rage at everything in his wake that he didn't know if he had it in him to be...good. 

He'd done a lot of bad things. Not to mention that his feelings for Peter Parker had always confounded him. He always assumed that Peter was an...outlier of sorts in the spectrum of his sexuality. 

Especially after he confessed his little crush to Howard and Maria when he was only 6; the day he'd pushed down Flash to defend Peter's honor. He remembered how he'd told Howard and Maria excitedly over dinner about the incident; how Peter was smart like him and liked to play robots. Howard and Maria had nodded along, hardly listening until he uttered the phrase that set the precedent for his relationship with Howard, "I am going to marry Peter Parker."  
  
The smack rang out over the dinner table. Maria gasped and began screaming at Howard as she ran over to Tony, cradling him as he sobbed, holding his cheek. Howard stalked toward the two of them a wrenched Maria off him, shoving her carelessly into the table before grabbing him by the lapels of his small dinner jacket. 

Tony would never forget the heavy stench of liquor on Howard's breath, the crazed redness in his eyes, and the iron grip on his small person. But the words were what stayed burned in his brain, "You will never marry another man. It is disgusting and disgraceful. You will not be raised to be some flimsy, fucking queer. You will not bring ruin or embarrassment to this family, Anthony. I will beat every faggy cell out of you if I have to." Howard hadn't laid a hand on him before this moment. Before this moment, Tony rarely saw his father; he was always away on business. After this moment, Howard never had trouble hitting Tony for any reason. 

Through the years he wasn't quite able to shake his crush on Peter. In 3rd grade, Peter had come over for a sleepover for Tony's birthday. After all of the other guests had fallen asleep, he and Peter stayed up; watching Star Wars and tinkering on the robot, Dum-E, he had built. His heart thundered as he and Peter giggled and discussed the merits and downfalls of Star Wars (Peter was under the impression the story would be better if Leia was the Jedi and Tony couldn't say he disagreed; he always thought Luke was whiney.) They moved to the kitchen to sneak some of Tony's birthday cake and were happily eating when Howard entered the kitchen. He'd acted perfectly pleasant but Tony saw the sharp look in his eyes and no excuse he made stopped Howard from beating him senseless the minute the party goers left the next day. 

Peter Parker didn't come to another sleep over. It wasn't until 7th grade that Tony discovered Howard had been intercepting Peter's invitations. Tony had confronted him in anger, resulting in two broken ribs, a fractured jaw, and 2 weeks away from school. This was around the time he started to act out. Having the brain and friends he had, he'd long discovered that his father's homophobia was more disgusting than Tony would ever be. Not that, that was the only reason Howard laid hands on him. 

The summer after 8th grade he started working for Ben Parker at his little autobody shop across the street from the high school. Ben seemed consistently concerned with Tony's bruises and scrapes but at this point he was getting into enough fist fights with people who _weren't_ his father to quell suspicion. What were they going to do to Howard anyway? He owned the whole town. His company and factories provided the town with good jobs and good wages. Not to mention all Stark Industries provided in tech for the town. BEN'S proved to be a small sanctuary in all of the bullshit. 

People thought the reason he was acting out so badly in high school was because of his parent's divorce. But as his parents marriage became testier, the beatings got worse. As did Tony's behavior. His father cheated. He got the world's worst stepbrother. His dad remarried. Maria spent 98% of her time drunk as a skunk or zonked out on pills. 

The beatings didn't stop. Mostly because the rumors were true; he was getting around...just not with girls. Howard beat him within an inch of his life the last month of summer vacation after sophomore year. In an act of defiance so stupid, born from being sent to a correctional camp, Tony put his plan in motion.

Howard found Tony bent over his work desk getting absolutely railed by his personal intern. The intern had been fired and Tony woke up in the hospital 4 days later. The official story was that Howard came home to find his son lying on the cold, hard ground covered in shards of glass from his jump from the second story window and a bottle of pills in his hand. 

At first, the doctors had seemed a little skeptical due to the nature of his injuries as well as a lack of evidence in the toxology reports but by the time anyone asked Tony, Howard had paid off whoever he needed to, to keep the truth on his side. Despite his best efforts, the intern never texted Tony back again. 

Yet, he continued to defy his father until he met Pepper. She was the exact type of girl his father had always wanted for him. They'd met a week before junior year started; at a charity gala his father and Andrea were holding in New York City. His bruises were still healing and his arm was in a sling. Tony could spy that Pepper was trap from a mile away; Howard did business with the Potts's. 

Despite himself, he actually ended up liking Pepper; she was tough but delicate. She fit in with the socialites but was quick to turn and make fun of them all with Tony. And Tony tried, he really did. When Pepper kissed him he wanted to feel fireworks. She had everything Howard had told him he would want in the perfect mate but...he just didn't. 

But in the dark of his room; it was easy to pretend her delicate figure was someone else. Someone with luscious bronze curls and long, creamy legs. Someone with gorgeous brown eyes filled with wonder and excitement. He remembered how he'd had to bite his lip bloody to stop Peter's name from rolling off his tongue as he came the moment delicate fingers touched him.

Pepper had laughed, assuming it was all her that made him feel that good. He let her believe that. It was easier than the truth. He didn't want to hurt her. And he was so tired. So tired of the beatings and trying to be defiant to no avail. Maybe he would be happier if he just gave up on what he knew as true in his heart and lead the life Howard wanted for him. 

In a lot of ways she was really good for him. He could talk to her about most things and she understood unreasonable expectations but she was too much of a perfectionist not to rise to the occasion of said expectations. She didn't put up with his bullshit. A master of argument. Tony admired her greatly. 

But Pepper was also...bossy. And it's not that Tony didn't appreciate a strong woman it was just that she...bossed him around like his dad did. Not afraid to hurt his feelings. Not afraid to call him worthless or a coward and then cite perfect examples of disappointing behavior. Cut him down to size. And the longer they were together the worse it became.

Howard loved her of course; doted on her; praised her. The beatings didn't stop but they lessened. His father finally had a son who was compliant and well behaved; leaving behind silly dreams and focusing on a future of running the company like his father and his father before him and so one and so forth, down to the Stark's who settled this town. 

He couldn't escape his fate anyway, why not just give into the mundane and controlled life that awaited him? None of them cared. They would mold him into whatever they wanted. Tony had become a shell of himself because it was all a lie. A lie he assumed he'd have to live with forever; just like millions of repressed others. 

Then, Quentin Beck started bringing the reason for the lies right to his door step. He knew Quentin and Peter were dating. He had a perfect vantage point of Peter's locker and Quentin was always there; hand on Peter's hip and whispering into his ear. It made his skin crawl and heart ache but then Pepper would be there, demanding his attention. 

The first time Peter had stepped over the threshold into one of the many senseless parties (Valentines Day themed) Howard Stark would throw, Tony's heart had shattered beyond recognition. He honestly expected Howard would throw them out, scream and yell, like he had when Tony had been 6 and said he fell in love with a boy named Peter. But no, with Andrea on his arm he was overjoyed and enamored with his stepson and how could he forget the brilliant Peter Parker. And Tony knew if it was him walking in with Peter things would have gone a lot differently. 

No matter how much Pepper tried to control him after that, he went back to throwing outrageous parties and getting so drunk he could forget that he was in love with someone who wasn't his girlfriend. Another man. He was gay and he knew it now. But he hadn't known where to go with the revelation. 

Gala's and events came and went. His beatings worsened, his relationship with Pepper became even more strained, and he was back to being black out drunk. Until the final gala the night before the last day of school. Tony had long accepted that he would be spending the summer with Pepper. It made him shudder to think of it but Howard had insisted. He had all but hinted he would be fine if Tony, a seventeen year old, went ahead and popped the question to his high school girlfriend. 

He looked up and realized he had made it to his usual smoking spot. His brain hadn't registered the journey from the drama room to the alley-which made sense considering the outpour of his thoughts. 

He took a deep drag of his cigarette, thinking back to that last gala before summer. The night that changed everything. 

He hadn't been looking forward to this particular gala. He wasn't really a fan of any of them but this one in particular made Tony's skin crawl; A gala celebrating the love of Andrea and Howard. It had been a nauseating evening of grand speeches of romance and the blending of two brilliant families. Tony had some choice things to say, which is why he hadn't been allowed to speak. And why Pepper wasn't letting him drink. The worst thing of all was that Quentin had once again brought Peter-who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. 

__

__

When the party had become too loud, he had gone outside to get some air, running right into Peter Parker. 

"H-hey" he greeted, his chest constricting tightly at the sight of the smaller boy. 

"Oh. Hey Tony." Peter sighed, running his hands through his curls, looking frustrated. 

"Are you okay?" He asked earnestly. 

Peter's eyes softened, "No. But I don't really want to talk about it uh...if that's okay." 

"Sure." 

They stood in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was the most calm Tony had felt in a long time. Well, calm isn't exactly how he'd describe it; his heart alive with beating wings of a million hummingbirds. 

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asked turning to Peter, not looking him in the eyes. 

"Shoot." Peter sighed leaning against the brick walls. 

"Is it ever okay to lie?" Tony whispered.

Peter looked confused before asking carefully, "What kind of a lie is it?"

Tony tried to keep his breath even, "One someone tells themselves that hurts them but placates everyone else."

Peter's eyes had widened slightly and he looked thoughtful, "If it hurts you it's a bad lie. And if the people who it's placating care about you, it won't matter if you tell them the truth."

"And what if they don't care?" His voice broke.

"If they don't care anyway then why bother lying to them?"

He couldn't help it when a tear slid down his cheek and he choked out, "And what if no one cares?"

"Hey," Peter had murmured softly, reaching out without hesitation to wipe the tear away from Tony's eye, "someone does. Especially about you. Don't placate anyone. You're Tony Stark." 

He remembered how he had leaned into the soft swipe of Peter's thumb on his cheekbone, "Thanks Peter." 

It was a curious thing at the time. The minute Peter had said those words and touched him, it all became crystal clear. He'd been overcome with an overwhelming urge to kiss him. Peter's lip had trembled slightly under Tony's gaze. 

"Y-you're welcome, Tony." The smaller boy stuttered, almost in awe as he slowly pulled his hand away from Tony's face. They were still standing so close. He was the most beautiful person Tony had ever seen.

"TONY!" Pepper shouted coming around the corner quickly, "The Hammer's have arrived and your father says we must meet their son Justin."

The moment had been broken but the revelation stayed in his heart. He spent the rest of the night trapped a world away in that small moment he'd shared with Peter. The overwhelming thing he felt for Peter was unlike anything he'd felt before. Not for Pepper. Not for anyone. He barely knew Peter; well, he knew Peter, they'd grown up together and he'd worked for his Uncle Ben, but he didn't know much about him outside of his school interests. The short amount of time he'd just spent with Peter was the most cared for he'd felt in years. And all he'd done was reassure him and touch his face. He'd known in that moment he couldn't lie anymore. He may not be ready to "come out" but the lies had to end. 

The story would always go that Tony broke up with Pepper right after they had finalized summer plans on Howard's private island. But he was the only one privy to the truth. But the dramatics of the whole break up didn't care about the truth. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape from lies. 

He hadn't even planned to breakup with her at school. They were friends and he cared about her. He wanted to tell her the whole truth as to why he couldn't be with her. But she didn't give him a chance. She had sidled up to his locker with a smile and a coffee; a peace offering after her annoyance at him the previous night, "Last day of school! And to think, next week we will be jetting off to a private island."

Tony sighed, "About that, Pep. I have to...talk to you about some stuff. We can have dinner tonight?"

"Are you joking, Tony? What? Are you breaking up with me?" Pepper joked. 

"I don't think we should talk about this here." Tony whispered pleadingly. 

"Wait. You fucking ARE breaking up with me! Are you serious Tony? Here in the middle of the hallway at fucking school?" Pepper's voice was filled with so much venom Tony winced. 

"Pepper, I'm not-I-don't-" Tony couldn't get it together. He hadn't quite anticipated this. 

"Oh now you don't know what to say? Where's Mr. Cool and Suave now Tony? You know what? Fuck you, Tony. I have spent this entire year trying to get you to realize your potential and you just fight tooth and nail." Pepper was shouting now and everyone in the hallway had their eyes on the pair. 

"No wonder you have such a hard time with your father; you're selfish and unmotivated. You wanna drink yourself stupid? Be my fucking guest! You want to party so hard you don't remember your own fucking name? Fine. All any of us do is try and make you better but you are determined to waste your talent and be mediocre. Well, fine. If you want to break up then we are broken up. Maybe now I'll be able to find someone who can actually get it up for me." Pepper spat the last sentence before whipping around and stomping down the hallway away from him.

Tony was rooted to the spot. Everyone in the hallway was looking at him; an equal mix of sympathy and disgust. As his brain processed the events, a warm feeling spread over his chest. It was like a weight was magically lifted off of his whole body. He broke out into a wide grin as everyone stared at him. He wished it had happened differently but for this moment Tony could only selfishly think of how good it had felt to be free.

He was pulled from his thoughts his phone began to buzz with a text from Nat, "Get your ass back to class." 

Tony chuckled and flicked his cigarette to the ground. He stretched, that same warm feeling spreading throughout his body. He wasn't exactly proud that things had gone so spectacularly wrong with Pepper. But he had decided he wouldn't dwell on it this year. She was the one who gave him no time to explain; the one who tried to knock him down 12 pegs. Maybe someday they would be able to talk it out but when school had started and she was already in the office demanding a Tony free schedule, he didn't think talking it out was going to happen anytime soon.

He had something better for him, just on the horizon. The energy he had with Peter was electric. He knew he wasn't being subtle but the other boy drove him crazy. His sweet smile and doe eyes tugged at Tony's insides until they were mush. He couldn't waste another minute worrying about Pepper or his father or Quentin. He wanted to woo Peter Parker. A boy like Peter deserved that. By the way Peter had blushed when he called him cute, he knew he wasn't barking up the wrong tree or anything. Peter at least enjoyed the flirting but there was something stopping both of them from moving forward. Maybe tonight would change that. 

As he walked back into the drama room, he couldn't help but smile; no point being embarrassed now. 

"Ah, Tony, nice of you to join us!" Mr. Coulson said, too excited to be all that upset.

**  
**Peter**

Peter looked up and Tony was looking at him and bit his bottom lip shyly, causing a shiver to ripple down his spine. 

"Sorry Mr. Coulson. Something...occurred." Tony said not taking his eyes off of Peter.

"Mhmm. Well please sit down so we can get started! I have great news!"

He gulped as Tony sat in the seat right night to the door; away from the rest of the class. 

"Tony please sit with the rest of the class. The seat next to Mr. Parker is free."

He pressed his lips together to stop from grinning. Tony slumped down next to him and gave Peter a sheepish smile before turning his attention to Mr. Coulson. 

"All right, since news travels fast I am sure you all heard that the football team will be joining us for auditions on Monday! Those cast in the play will be joining us for class. And in solidarity with the football teams willingness to try to bridge the gap between those who do the arts and those who do sports, we will be attending all of the home football games. Think of it as extra credit but...mandatory. We will make signs and cheer on our cast mates! It will be exciting! It will be inclusive!" Mr. Coulson spoke with such passion it was hard for them to not want things to go well.

But all the students were looking at him skeptically. 

"I don't want to hear any negativity about this! The arts heal and bring out the best in all of us. We bring stories to life! Now, MJ and Nat have a presentation!"

"Okay everyone," MJ said clapping her hands, "please know that when I tell you what play we are doing you may want to roll your eyes at something so basic. But we have some ideas that we are hoping will spice things up a little bit. So without further ado, drum roll please..."

The seasoned drama students began to tap their fingers along their desks; those who were newer catching on quickly. Nat was unrolling a giant poster board that she placed on an easel; finger sliding across the title, "Romeo and Juliet!"

"Wipe those dumb looks off of your faces, fools. We're doing Shakespeare rules on this." 

"But MJ, what are Shakespeare rules?" Nat asked awkwardly; ever the dancer not the actor. 

"I am so glad you asked, Nat. Back in Shakespeare's time women weren't allowed to play any roles; so all of the female roles were played by men. However, as time went on, many of Shakespeare's characters carried an ambiguity that had troupes opening roles up to all genders."

"Aaahhh," Nat over delivered, "Such as a lady playing Hamlet or a male Ophelia?"

"Precisely, Nat." MJ sighed at her partner's performance. 

She clapped her hands together and continued, "Now, we are offering a couple of sides for each character, coupled with a few scenes. You can check them out this weekend and when we come back Monday you will fill out audition forms! Please also be reminded that you have to sign up for tech hours as well! You will be helping to build and paint sets during class but are also required to 4 hours a week outside of class. You are welcome to break that up however you need to fit your schedule. In a few minutes the designers will be coming in with presentations and costumes will begin renderings after casting. Until then, does anyone have any questions or...complaints?" 

In Peter's opinion it didn't seem like MJ really wanted to hear anyone's complaints. The cold gaze in her eyes sent a shiver down the spine of each student; he's certain she's a witch. When no one braves a question or complaint, she snorts lightly before turning around to multiple stacks of papers.

"These," She holds up a few papers, "are the sides! Take one for each character and if you haven't read the play I suggest you do that." 

Peter and the other's got up to grab the sides and he tried to hide his excitement. No matter how basic it was, he did love the tragic tale. The last real memory he had of his mother and father was being taken to the local theatre to see a touring production of _Romeo and Juliet_. He may not have understood the complex nuances of the play at the time but he was smart enough to understand that it was about love. And he'd always loved love. Since he first looked upon Prince Eric. Also Ariel. King Triton too, but he would tuck that away for now. 

To Peter's surprise Tony seemed equally jazzed as he sidled up to him, nudging him in the shoulder.

"You seem excited." Peter chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I'd be a perfect Mercutio! He has the most dramatic death and curses both their houses."

"That does sound like you." he teased. "I would have assumed you'd think you were Romeo?" 

"Oh no! If anything I am a Juliet." Tony blushed slightly on the admission but didn't expand. 

Peter noted that interesting tidbit into things to think about later. In his own mind he always imagined Tony as his own personal Romeo. Never a Juliet. Although, as he thought of the balcony scene, he could imagine ~~someone~~ himself waxing poetry about Tony.

"And what about you, Peter? Are you after the role of Romeo?" Tony pressed, poking him in the side. 

He blushed, still thinking of Tony as Juliet, "Uh no...maybe a smaller role? Like Benvolio? Maybe Tybalt? I would get to kill you."

"Every role has it's perks," Tony laughed. 

The boys smiled at each other before MJ and Nat were ushering everyone back to their seats as the designers came in. 

Before he could stop himself, Peter took and deep breath and leaned close to Tony, voice barely a whisper, "I think you're cute too."

His cheeks burned red as Tony's lips twitched into the tiniest smile as Peter leaned back in his chair. And if Peter tuned out of the presentation to think about Tony as his Juliet, no one else needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Hope you liked it! Drop a little comment or a kudos if you did.


	5. Bruises and Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said anything as they all sat in the bathroom. Nat was wiping a warm towel over the cut on Tony's cheekbone. Rhodey strode into the room with a bag of frozen peas and handed it to Nat who pressed it into Tony's abdomen. Bucky and Steve were sat together on the edge of the bathtub, trading looks with Rhodey as he joined them. 
> 
> Nat grabbed the first aid kit to clean him up. Tony couldn't meet her eyes; in fact he couldn't look at any of them. It wasn't like they had never seen Tony after a "talk" with Howard. Tony just never got over how small and vulnerable it made him. They tried not to pity him. He knew they just wanted to protect him. As if they could. Not from him. 
> 
> Nothing gold can stay, he thought bitterly. He should have known it would only be a matter of time before Howard ruined everything. Before he cashed in all of the "favors" he'd given to Tony over the summer. Reminding Tony that even at 18 his life didn't really belong to him. 
> 
> As Nat opened the first aid kid she asked, it was always Nat who asked, "So, what happened with daddy dearest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so overwhelmed by the feedback and am so happy you're enjoying this story! It's been a labor of love and I am so excited to be sharing it with you! I was so nervous to put forth something new and you all have made it worth it! Thank you so much!
> 
> So, here we are at chapter 5! Peter gets ready and Howard pays Tony a visit. There is parental abuse in this chapter!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Tony**

Tony was in a daze as he got ready for the evening. Peter had told him he was cute too. His heart felt like it was going to burst forth from his chest and start singing a ballad. 

Bucky and Steve were already there, unloading a keg from the back of Rhodey's truck and Nat was in the kitchen making some sort of cocktail that she cryptically called, "a family recipe". 

He had meant to be ready for the party by now. He should be downstairs helping but for the first time in his life he was...nervous. Unsure. And perhaps most embarrassingly...he didn't know what to wear. Never before had he worried about how he looked. Not for Pepper. Not for his father. But he found himself wanting to look extra good for when he saw Peter tonight. He wanted to impress him. More importantly he wanted to get to know him a little better. He'd always had a crush on him and knew him well enough but he wanted to know the little things no one else got to know; his secrets, dreams, desires. The things that make up a person as wonderful and sweet as Peter Parker. 

He groans in frustration before throwing the 9th shirt he's put on in the corner. He collapses on his bed just as he hears a knock at the door. He covers his face with his arms but shouts, "Come in."

"Hey Tony I was wondering where the-woah uh, are you okay?" It was Nat.

He peeked through his arms at her; she was surveying the room in a sort of wonderment. 

"What's going on here, bud?" She asked sitting next to him, patting his head. 

He sighed, giving her a long look before biting out, "I don't know what to wear."

"Ah." She shook her head, giving him a knowing look, "Well, maybe I can help."

"Okay but...this stays between us." 

"I'll never tell anyone that you can't dress yourself." She swore, pulling out her phone and typing as he eyed her suspiciously. 

"It kind of feels like you're telling someone right now." 

"Tony, there are a thousand other people out there who need my advice and expertise on things. You're not the only one I have to pay attention to. Now, what sort of vibe are you wanting to give off tonight?" Bypassing any chance he had to really care much about the cellphone.

"I don't know. Everything feels wrong. Like it's not...me anymore or something. I mean it is. I love my band t-shirts and jeans and sweats. You know I do. And I kill in a tux...but...it's...it's a party and I want something more...sophisticated but not...stuffy?" Tony babbled, cheeks burning at the embarrassment. He wasn't even sure why he was embarrassed but it wasn't something he felt often and he definitely didn't like it. 

"So you kind of want to debut a new Tony Stark tonight?" She asks diving into the contents of his large closet. 

He nodded emphatically, though she couldn't see him, "Yes! Exactly! You get it!"

"Of course I get it. You broke up with Pepper. Grew over the summer despite the unpleasant obstacle of a summer with your dad and Beck. But I know you had some fun in New York even if you won't talk about it." 

Tony chuckled, "A few fun things. There are always a few cool people here and there although, most of them are assholes; re Beck and my dad." 

She hummed from the closet, tongue clicking before exclaiming, "Ah ha! I found it!"

Tony was startled, "What? An outfit?" 

Nat emerged from the closet a large box in hand, "Believe it or not, I always knew that one day you would need me in this very moment; because you may be smart but you're also an idiot. "

"Gee thanks." He huffed.

"And as you know, I like to be prepared for everything. So, when we had that going away slash birthday party for you after you broke up with Pepper and before you jetted off to New York; I took it upon myself to get you something special in a moment such as this when you doubted this decision you've made."

She was dropping pretty heavy hints she knew what all of this was about but had the good grace not to call it out directly. 

"So do you trust me?" Nat asked, opening the box. 

Tony gulped, he was a little terrified but he did trust her, "Yeah."

She gave an devilish smile and handed him the box. 

Just as he took the box there was another unexpected knock on the door.

"Come in."

Steve peaked his head in, a pained look on his face, "Um...Tony your dad is outside. He wants to see you."

Tony dropped the box. This was unexpected. And definitely not good. Nat put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "it'll be okay. We're here if you need us. I'll get the outfit set out and ready."

Tony nodded, pulling on a shirt and walking out the door. 

**

**Peter**

"That's not what happened MJ!" Peter insisted angrily as his two best friends rolled around on the floor laughing at him. 

"That's exactly what happened! Seriously Ned; Nat and I were sitting right behind them. Tony basically had is tongue in Peter's ear, Peter was one touch away from a major orgasm, couldn't form a real sentence, and then Tony whispered to him and immediately sprinted out of the room. Peter's jaw was on the floor for like 15 minutes." MJ could barely get through the story even though this was the third time she was retelling it. 

"It wasn't as cut and dry as that." He groaned, throwing another shirt into the no pile.

"It was." MJ said pointedly before reaching into a large bag she had brought with her.

"It does kind of sound that way, Peter." Ned gave him a sympathetic look. Ned hefted himself up onto the bed and continued to play on his Switch. He and MJ were already ready for the party and Peter was really struggling with the perfect outfit. 

"Fine!" He shouted throwing his hands up in defeat, "It was exactly like that. He called me cute, halted all of my senses, and ran away. But the way he said it...it was like...a secret." 

MJ hummed thoughtfully before reaching into the bag and pulling out a shimmery, sheer ivory shirt with puffy sleeves and blue embroidered flowers, as well as a pair black leather pants , "Maybe it is a secret. Though if it's a secret he's as subtle as freight train about it but I mean he isn't...'out'." 

"And who's to say there's anything to be out about. I think you're cute but I don't want to bang you." Peter pointed out taking the shirt and pants from MJ, "Why did you bring me an outfit? And where did you find this shirt?" It looked like the kind of shirt you'd see on Prince charming not Peter.

"I am cute, it's true. But Tony is gayer than Christmas. And he definitely wants to bang you." She ignored his question about the out and flopped on the bed next to Ned just as her phone chimed.

"He could be bi." Ned piped, eyes still on his game as Peter held up the shirt over his torso, looking into the mirror. 

MJ grabbed her phone out of her jeans and chuckled looking at the screen, "Peter is bi, Tony is gay." 

"You know MJ, it's not very woke of you to assume someone's sexuality." He chastised.

MJ rolled her eyes, not looking up from her phone, "Fine. You're right. I shouldn't assume. Maybe he's not gay. Or maybe he is bi. Or maybe even neither. Or something broader. The spectrum of sexuality is a spectrum for a reason. Regardless, one thing is for certain." 

"And what is that?" He asked giving her an annoyed look.

She returned his look with twice the fire, "He's into you, Peter." 

Peter bit his lip and smiled shyly but didn't say anything. How could he? Even he was having a hard time denying it at this point. Tony's confession had solidified that he returned Peter's feelings. But there was still something stopping the boys from doing anything other than the flirting. 

Peter pulled the flowy shirt over his head and began to button is up.

"Leave three buttons undone." MJ ordered.

"That's a lot..." He said uncertainly.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" She asked, slinging her arm around his shoulder, "It's a party Peter. Plus I have a few accessories for you anyway. And maybe a little makeup."

"Ooooh makeup!" Ned said excitedly, not taking his eyes off the game he was playing. 

MJ noted Peter's doubtful look, "Nothing crazy, Peter. Just a little bit of highlight and maybe some sheer gloss. Give you an ethereal look tonight. I have some jewelry for you too. Just trust me. You'll have Tony eating out of the palm of your hand tonight." 

Peter grinned, leaving the top three buttons to the shirt undone. 

**

**Tony**

No one said anything as they all sat in the bathroom. Nat was wiping a warm towel over the cut on Tony's cheekbone. Rhodey strode into the room with a bag of frozen peas and handed it to Nat who pressed it into Tony's abdomen. Bucky and Steve were sat together on the edge of the bathtub, trading looks with Rhodey as he joined them. 

Nat grabbed the first aid kit to clean him up. Tony couldn't meet her eyes; in fact he couldn't look at any of them. It wasn't like they had never seen Tony after a "talk" with Howard. Tony just never got over how small and vulnerable it made him. They tried not to pity him. He knew they just wanted to protect him. As if they could. Not from him. 

_Nothing gold can stay_ , he thought bitterly. He should have known it would only be a matter of time before Howard ruined everything. Before he cashed in all of the "favors" he'd given to Tony over the summer. Reminding Tony that even at 18 his life didn't really belong to him. 

As Nat opened the first aid kid she asked, it was always Nat who asked, "So, what happened with daddy dearest?"

~

_Howard was parked at the end of the long drive. Tony trudged towards the vehicle, his father leaning against the passenger side with an unimpressed look on his face. He stopped just shy of his father and returned his look, "What?"_

_He couldn't have stopped the backhand if he wanted to; Howard was seasoned, quick. Tony felt the sharp sting of the Stark Family ring along his cheekbone. Howard looked down at his hand, readjusting the ring and turning his cold eyes to his son, "I don't have time for your mouth today, Anthony. Andrea and I have plans this evening but I need to discuss a situation with you."_

_Tears stung his eyes and he bit his tongue; he didn't want to be bruised bloody for the party and his mouth sort of had an unbridled mind of its own; so he just nodded stiffly._

_"There's an important charity auction in New York in a few weeks. We'll be closing an important deal with the Potts's the same day. Pepper will be accompanying you to the auction and we will be announcing your engagement."_

_His head snapped up, "Engagement? Pepper and I broke up."_

_Howard scoffed, "A mistake. One that's going to be fixed. The Potts's are an important part of the next phase of our company. I am on the brink of retirement and I can't leave my company to just you. You'd tank the whole thing without someone like Pepper. So an arrangement has been made."_

_"An arrangement? Like a...betrothal?" Tony asked incredulously. What year was he living in._

_"Exactly like a betrothal."_

_"That's stupid."_

_He was struck again._

_He held his cheek and glared at his father, "All I mean is that this isn't the dark ages. I don't want to be with Pepper."_

_Howard's eyes shifted, looking his son up and down with malice, "So I have been told. No, you'd much rather be with that little fag Quentin used to bring around."_

_Tony's jaw set, his blood boiled but he looked him square in the eye, "Don't talk about him like that."_

_"You're too transparent Anthony; as if I couldn't see the way you still leer at the little twink. Should have never let Quentin bring that boy around. But Andrea insisted; so proud of her son for" Howards lip curled in disgust, "being himself. And I turned a blind eye all summer long; I thought you may get some of this... **phase** out of your system; but it ends now Anthony. This company will become yours and-"_

_"What if that's not what I want?" He snapped, he'd already been hit at this point, what were a few more bruises?_

_In the span of a few seconds, Tony's back was slammed against the car door as Howard held tightly to his shirt, slamming his son against the car a few times before spitting, "You think I give a fuck about what you want? I own your ass, kid. Take me away and you have nothing. No money. No home. No company. You'd just be a washed up piece of trash without me. You think your pill popping mother will give you anything? So if you want to keep your nice home and your nice cars and your nice life, you will do as I say."_

_Tony fought back tears as he thought of this last week with Peter. He thought of big brown eyes that turned to honey in the sunlight, tawny curls, infectious laughter, and a warmth he didn't know he could feel. It had been the best week of his life. He was certain Howard couldn't really just take everything from him and even if he could, Tony wasn't sure he could care. Still, he was afraid. But as he thought of Peter Parker he used his last ounce of courage to ask, "And what if I'm okay with losing all of that?" The quiver in his voice betrayed the why; his father could no doubt see the love in his son's eyes._

_"No son of mine will be a filthy faggot!" Howard snarled, striking his son a third time in the face before using the other hand to punch him in the gut, causing Tony to double over._

_"Tony! Are you okay?"_

_It was Rhodey; Steve and Bucky behind him. Tony nodded at them as Howard released his son, patting his shoulders without affection. The boys glared daggers into Howard; Tony watched as all their fists clenched tightly. Howard turned to them, perfectly composed and waved, ""Gentleman, good evening. I was just having a conversation with my son."_

_Howard got very close to him then, "You're not one for self preservation, Anthony. But fine, let's say you say no; what will I do with that little autobody shop? "_

_He froze; the memory of a pleading conversation he'd had with his father this summer._

_Howard smirked seeing the recognition in Tony's eyes, "BEN'S was it? The one you begged me to save when Ben **Parker** passed away? I told you then that I would cash this in for a favor of my own later. Well this is the favor. I can't imagine how upset May Parker would be to see the building bulldozed. Or the look on your precious Peter Parker's face."_

_He wanted to protest; tell his father no but he could see it clear as day; how hurt Peter would be and he couldn't say anything. And his father knew it. He'd known it from the moment Tony had begged him to save BEN'S. Howard didn't do real favors. Everything came with a price; he just hadn't expected this. His shoulders sagged, the last of his resolve shattering from the inside out. He bowed his head and forced himself to nod; just once._

_Howard brought his hand to Tony's cheek and tapped harshly, "That's a good boy. I'll be courteous and give you the week to make your final decision. If you accept all terms of this agreement; engagement included, you can continue to work at that trash heap you love so much, you can do this ridiculous drama class, your little faggy play and I will keep paying to keep your life nice and cushy. But you will go to galas with Pepper. You will get along with your step brother. And if at any time you walk away from this, I will bulldoze that building and take everything from you."_

_He shoved Tony away from the car and walked around to the driver's side and before he climbed into his car looked his son in the eyes and said with a finality that sent shivers down Tony's spine, "Everything."_

~

"Fuck your dad, man." Rhodey growled, cracking his knuckles. 

"Seriously, he's the worst Tony. You can't agree to that." Nat insisted angrily, reaching into her purse to pull out a box of Band-Aids. 

"Did you bring your own Band-Aids?" Tony asked, bypassing her comment.

"I always have them. These are sparkly; the red one will match the jewelry for your outfit. But don't think I missed that dodge, man. You can't seriously be thinking about this." She was almost giving him a pleading look and he was touched.

He let out a shaky breath, "What choice do I have? I can't let him bulldoze BEN's. It's not even just because it's special to the Parker's it's...it's..." he struggled, a lump rising in his throat, "it's special to me too."  
  
"We know, Tony but this is...nuts." Nat furrowed her brows and looked to the other's for help. 

They were all surprised when Bucky, the quietest of the group, piped in gruffly, "You can't possibly do this man. You can't go back to that life, Tony. You were miserable. You've been happier in one week -indulging in truly nauseating behavior with Parker- than I have ever seen you. We're not letting you do this, man." 

They were all gaping at Bucky, who's eyes were a little glazed with tears, because this was a display of emotion rarely seen from the teen. Steve was beaming at his boyfriend, clearly proud of what Bucky would later refer to as, "a dumb emotional outburst". He kissed his Bucky on the cheek and rested his head on his shoulder, "He's right, Tony. You can't do this. We'll come up with something. We'll fight for you. But for tonight, you deserve to let loose a little. Have fun with us because well...we like you just as you are." 

Rhodey nodded in agreement, "Just as you are." 

"Just as you are" Nat repeated, smiling softly and clapping him on the back. 

Tony's heart swelled in his chest at the looks of confidence in his friends eyes; they would come up with something. He gave them all a small watery smile, and cleared his throat, "I know you guys are right I just...don't see a way out."

And then they all hugged him; Tony was shocked. Their crew wasn't exactly known for their overflowing affection. It was Nat who threw her arms around him first, shortly followed by Rhodey, and then Steve and Bucky. He couldn't help but let out a small sob as his friends clutched him tight.

"Bruce is going to be pissed that he missed us displaying this much emotion," Nat sniffled into their shoulders.

They all laughed, pulling away from each other, each of them shifting awkwardly; each a little embarrassed at the onslaught of emotion. 

Nat wiped a tear from her face and laughed, face changing into something more devious as she looked at Tony, "Now, let's get you into that outfit Stark. I just need to send a quick text." 

**

**Peter**

"Oh my goodness! Peter you look...wow...is it weird to say he looks like an angel?" May asked, hands on his shoulders twisting and turning him as she looked at shimmery highlight on his cheeks. She was grinning ear to ear looking at him; effectively embarrassing him forever.

"Not weird. Totally what I was going for." MJ smiled at May.

"May please stop!" Peter pleaded as her fingers carded through his hair.

"Is that glitter!" May gasped, looking at MJ excitedly. 

"For sure. I just wished I had convinced him into wearing the leather pants." MJ sighed.

MJ looked faux scandalized, "Leather pants?"

"I was afraid I would look too much like a pirate." He said tiredly. 

"And he totally did." Ned chuckled.

May giggled and then snapped her fingers, "I have something this outfit could use!" She ran out of the room quickly while Peter groaned and his friends chuckled. He definitely needed a drink. And a joint...or two. Or ten maybe. 

"Calm down Peter. You really do look good."

He blushed, "Thank you. It's just...a lot out of my comfort zone. I mean, do I look like I am trying too hard?"

"Peter, even if you were, who cares? You look good. Look good feel good as they say, dude. You can't continue to hide your light under a bushel." Ned said passionately causing Peter to break into a big grin. 

"You two are big nerds." MJ laughed. 

May hurried back into the room, "I bought this for a party I went to a while back and it was a big hit! Ben couldn't keep the men away from me. The dress may have been a part of that too but...anyway, I want this back mister. So don't lose it."

May smiled, eyes glistening as she did the clasp at Peter's neck. 

"Oh, fuck yeah, May! That's exactly what he needed." 

He walked quickly to the bathroom to examine the necklace and even his breath was a little taken away at himself. MJ had done a good job on his makeup; despite the glitter and highlight it was pretty subtle; not to mention a little out of his usual color palette; silver and blue. The necklace May had loaned him was a thin silver choker with another long silver chain attached that fell in a small blue sapphire just above the third unbuttoned button on the shirt. It complimented the light dusting of glitter in his hair, the silver ear cuff, the 3 rings MJ had insisted he wear, and the blue of the flowers against ivory. He still sort of look like a pirate even though he'd opted for black jeans over the tight leather pants. His tousled curls looked so pretty he was in awe of himself until he heard snickering.

He looked up at MJ, May, and Ned who were all watching him with glee. 

"What?" He asked with no really malice. 

"You just look good, bud. It's nice to see you think so too." May's smile was blinding when she came into the bathroom and hugged him. 

Peter softened as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you, May."

"Love you, kiddo." She ruffled his hair and they both laughed as glitter covered the counter. 

"All right," May said ushering him out of the bathroom, "you kids should get going. Please remember to call if anything gets too crazy. I will come and pick you up no questions asked. Be safe and do not drink and drive." 

"How are you so cool?" Ned sighed.

"I am not saying I am endorsing underage drinking but I did it and there were times I wished there was an adult who wouldn't judge me about it. If you're going to be doing it either way, I'd rather be someone you kids can turn too."

"You're the fucking bomb May." MJ praised. 

May blushed and smiled at them throwing her arms open for a group hug, "Be safe you wild children."

When they separated Peter looked at them all smiling thoughtfully before asking, "Do I still kind of look like a pirate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Tony's famous back to school party! The party may even be split into two chapters because it's VERY long right now! I am really excited for the next few chapters and then really jazzed for the Audition chapters! If you enjoyed the story and want to leave a comment I would be pleased as peaches! <3


	6. Suspicion Confirmed (The Party Part 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony took note of the slight shine on his cheeks and the glitter in his hair. He wanted to kiss him until he was covered in that glitter. But he couldn't and he had to play it cool. He continued to stare until he realized the thing between Peter's lips was not a cigarette but a joint. Suspicion confirmed. He chuckled and Peter's head whipped up, staring him in the eyes. 
> 
> He took a second to take in the sight before him; Peter was beautiful. Tony couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when he realized he and Peter were dressed remarkably similar. He had a sneaking suspicion that Nat and MJ had something to do with this. The supple, tight leather pants hugged his long legs, the billowy ivory shirt, embroidered with dark blue flowers made Peter look like a prince. The sparkling choker at his throat made Tony gulp then lose his breath all together at the plunging piece ending in a sapphire between the planes of Peter's chest. He watched smoke curl around Peter's lips and then through his nose as he French inhaled. 
> 
> They stared at each other for a moment before Tony pulled himself together, taking a step towards Peter, "So is that the source of all those allergies, Pretty Parker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Party Part 1!! I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I did originally have one but I ended up scrapping a lot of it and reworking. SO this update took a little longer than expected! But I am really excited to share this with you! Thank you all so much for the kudos and the feedback. I am so overwhelmed with your kindness! 
> 
> It's the party y'all! This chapter contains underaged drinking, drug use (just that sweet sweet kush tho), mild violence, and lots of sweet boy angst.
> 
> And get ready for some Stucky loving cause I couldn't help myself :)

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Tony**

"Stark! Where should I put this?" Thor shouted, carrying a keg through the kitchen. 

"Thor! We already brought two kegs! We were on keg duty this time. You were on cup duty!" Steve sighed, shaking his head.

"Calm yourself Rogers, I still brought your precious cups! And we now have a third keg! Why are you complaining about more beer?" 

"He's got you there!" Tony smiled "go ahead and take it out back and put it with the others."

"Excellent! Hello Banner!" Thor smiled before exiting. 

Bruce, a small blush on his cheek, turned to Tony, "He hit you three times?"

Tony snorted, "Three times is getting off easy with Howard. Punched me in the gut too. Anyway, I got this fucking cool Band-Aid out of it." He gestured to the red glittering bandage on his cheek. 

"Who knew you could accessorize your injuries." Bruce laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Nat apparently." 

"She does know everything." Bruce reasoned. He then looked seriously at Tony, "You're not going to do it though right?"

"I don't want to and everyone says I shouldn't. But I'm having a hard time thinking I'll be able to best Howard at a game of manipulation." He said bitterly.

"Are you going to tell Peter?" 

"Should I? I've been...grappling." 

"I don't think you should tonight. I do think you should tell him. But why don't we table it for now? Let's just have a good time tonight. Finish that beer and then...shots." 

"Shots!" Tony agreed, downing his beer. 

"Did someone say shots??" Nat exclaimed, rushing into the room, typing furiously on her phone. "I want to do shots! When do the people start arriving anyway?"

"The invite was for 9:00 and it's nearly 8:52 so I would say people should start arriving soon." Tony shrugged, happy to just be with his friends.

Nat ran to the sliding door and shouted into the night, "Guys we're doing shots before everyone else gets here!"

The rest of their regular crew came into the room as shot glasses were being passed around. Rhodey stood in the center and fixed his eyes on Tony, "Tonight, we drink away the bullshit and celebrate the good shit. Tonight we rage!" Everyone cheered as Natasha doled out the "real good shit". The group clinked their glasses, chanting to the good shit again and downing their shots.

Once the first few people started arriving it became a steady stream until half the school was already wandering around the mansion. It was now 9:42 and Tony was feeling anxious. Why wasn't Peter there yet? Had he decided not to come? He had promised he would be here. Maybe he just wanted to be fashionably late. There was even a good chance was already here. They were just under an hour into the party and it was already crowded.

Tony was already pretty buzzed. He was sitting on the counter nursing a cup of water. If Peter did arrive he didn't want to be blackout drunk talking to the boy. 

As he drank his water Clint walked over to him, girlfriend Laura in tow. 

"Hey man! Got anything good to drink?" The smaller boy asked, winding his fingers through Laura's. 

"There's a keg out back and then next to me we have this red, glittery concoction. Nat made it so-"

"Watch out. An 'old family recipe' right?" Clint chuckled and then clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder, "Heard about Howard man. Fucking dick."

He nodded in thanks. The stream of love he was receiving from his friends was almost enough to make him forget the throbbing abrasions on his face. Almost. 

"Hey uh...have you seen...P-Peter?" He tried to sound casual.

Clint pursed his lips, "I haven't, but I did see Ned so I am assume he's somewhere. There are a fuck ton of people here, man."

Tony huffed out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair, "I noticed." Tony stood and stretched; giving Clint a sheepish grin, "I guess I'll go look for him myself."

Clint waggled his eyebrows but then looked past Tony as people started to run past the kitchen door. He swiveled and saw Steve and Bucky run past the kitchen as other people took out their phones. The music had stopped and he could hear shouting. Ever the host, Tony rushed out to see what was happening. 

"Move!" Tony barked as the crowd parted for him. Bucky and Steve were hauling someone up to their feet. The person scrambled and shoved at the two and then Tony stepped in. 

"Hey cool it man or get ou-" But Tony stopped dead when he met the sharp, blue eyes of his step brother. Tony couldn't help the grin that broke out across his face when he saw Quentin's nose spurting blood. 

"What happened to you?" Tony asked, not really caring, but thankful for this small blessing. 

When Quentin didn't answer, a kid he recognized as sophomore Miles Morales tapped him on the shoulder. 

"You see what happened, Morales?" 

Miles glared at Quentin, "Yeah. He ran into Peter, who made it pretty clear he wanted Beck to leave him alone and when he wouldn't let go; Peter punched him." 

Then Tony saw red.

**  
**Peter**

"I can't believe you actually wore them." Ned stated in awe. 

Peter shrugged, "If I was going to look like a pirate anyway I may as well go all out." 

"And you look fine as hell!" MJ shouted, parking her Jeep on the street in front of her house. 

She clapped her hands together, reached into her purse and pulled out a joint, "Before we walk to Tony's?"

"Yes please." Peter wiggled happily in his seat, "Ned?"

MJ smiled and lit the joint. 

Ned rolled his eyes, "I will have a few puffs in honor of it being a party, but then I am going. Betty is already there." 

"Ooooh Betty," he cooed, taking the joint from MJ and inhaling deeply. 

"Shut up, Peter. Like you have any room to talk." Ned said good naturedly. 

"We make fun of Peter enough, Ned. We can rib you a little too." MJ laughed.

Ned took the joint from him, "Well what about you MJ?" 

"Yeah!" Peter agreed, "You never tell us anything."

MJ shrugged, her eyes giving nothing away, "And I never will."

The boys snorted but did not press the issue. After a few more passes, Ned left leaving MJ and Peter alone. As they passed the joint Peter checked the time, 9:03. MJ messed around on her phone and they just sat and listened to music as the calming effects of the weed settled into their skin. When they got down to the roach, MJ opened her door and dropped it on the concrete, stamping it out with her foot.

"Shall we?" She asked, slamming her door and running around to his side opening his door and offering her arm.

He chuckled lightly, checked his watch again (9:09) and hopped out of the car, linking arms with her. 

"You really do look great Peter." She smiled at him.

He beamed back at her, "Thanks MJ. I can't believe I am wearing these pants. What even are these little strings?" He laughed, pulling at the little laces at the top of the pants.

MJ cackled, "I am not sure what they're called but they really top off the pirate look. A hot pirate but a pirate non the less."

They laughed and continued to chat as they walked towards Tony's house. It was a familiar walk. He was going to continue down the street with the other people walking to the party but MJ tugged his arm, "No we're going in the back way!"

"Why?" Peter asked following her down the alley way. 

"First, I love that balcony. Second, adventure."

He rolled his eyes as they came around the back of the house. The backyard was grand; lush grass covered each inch; a large, well tended maze; the lovers gazebo and a beautiful garden were among the many splendors of the Stark Mansion backyard. Though all paled in comparison to the balcony. The whole back of the house was covered in a beautiful, flowering vine. The flowers were red with a golden center. They crawled up and twisted beautifully around the old Italian structure of the balcony. It was a site to behold and he felt a buzz go through him knowing the balcony lead to Tony's room. 

He startled at the flash beside him, "Are you taking pictures?"

"Yes. I want to add it to the concept art for Romeo and Juliet."

"Ah."

"Any chance I can get you to go climb those vines along the side? For a picture?" She asked, snapping more pictures of the gorgeous balcony. 

He chuckled, "I'm going to need a few drinks in me first."

"Well, that can be arranged. It is a party after all." 

And it would be a raging party. It always was. If MJ was to be believed, drunk people got lost in the maze every year.

He was surprised no one had been in the backyard, but the night was still young. The side yards, however, were littered with students from their high school. A small group of freshman were huddled together by the pool, looking utterly terrified; Thor was doing a keg stand as a large circle of people chanted; Rhodey screaming that he was only a few seconds from breaking last years record. The cry that rang out as Peter and MJ squeezed through the crowd, told them he had succeeded.

MJ pulled Peter along, walking him now to the front of the giant house. Peter gulped, it had been so long since he was here and the sheer size of the house was daunting in itself. 

As they came through the giant double door, MJ swerved off to the side where Nat was sitting at the top grand stairs descending into the living room ; a cooler filled with a blue, silvery liquid on the table beside her. The lights were turned out but below them colorful lights swam around the room as the music thumped through Peter's skin. 

He peered over the shimmery liquid; it was remarkably similar to the palette of his outfit, "What's this delightful concoction?"

Nat smirked at him then gave MJ a side eye he didn't understand, "Old family recipe."

If he hadn't been examining the drink he wouldn't have missed the heated gaze MJ gave Nat or the way Nat bit her bottom lip slightly, mirroring MJ's look. 

"Where's the red one?" MJ asked grabbing a cup and pouring herself a drink.

"In the kitchen," Nat smiled deviously, eyes snapping up to Peter, putting her own drink to her lips, "with Tony." She took a drink. 

His heart began to flutter erratically in his chest at the mention of the other boys name. He bit his lip trying to stop his smile but his strong feelings for Tony coupled with the strong bud made it impossible not to look utterly smitten and Tony wasn't even near them. MJ snorted into her drink looking at him and Nat raised a teasing eyebrow. 

"You're both the worst. I am going to go and look for...someone who isn't either of you." Peter grumbled. He knew he wore his emotions as clear as day and it was only exacerbated by the weed. But he was calm enough not to care or be that embarrassed about it right now. He turned to leave and Nat shouted, "Hey Peter, wait!"

He turned his head and gave her an expectant look. 

Nat grinned, "You look great, Pretty Parker. Like a hot pirate. He's gonna love it." She winked and waved him away. 

"Thanks, Nat." 

"And Pete, I'll text you when to meet me for the balcony photos," MJ said, eyes on Nat instead of him.

He simply nodded and made his way down the stairs and through the throng of teenagers well on their way to being drunk. He hadn't been to Tony's home in a long time. In the past 4 years, anytime he and Tony had been partnered together for class or studied for a quiz, it had always been at Peter's or a different classmates. Occasionally, Ben would also invite Tony over for dinner after work. But since that party freshman year, he hadn't stepped foot in the house. And before that, the last time he'd been in the house was the third grade. Sure, he and MJ did several stakeouts in her Jeep, but it was almost strange being here. 

He was sure he would find the kitchen quickly but after fifteen minutes he had found a few kitchens; just not the _right_ one. The house was truly massive and confusing and way too big for three people. Or, he supposed, just two people live here now. One really since Maria still hadn't come home. 

As Peter walked through rooms filled with classmates, giving the occasional wave to friends, his heart ached a little for Tony. Peter wondered if Tony felt lonely in this mansion. He wondered if Tony's closest friends stayed with him sometimes or if he slept alone in this giant home every night. Peter supposed that was better for Tony than the alternative; living with Howard _and_ Quentin. 

Peter felt he had been wandering around the home forever when a hand grasped his shoulder; he turned to see Steve Rogers grinning at him, Bucky behind him, arms wrapped around Steve's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. 

"You look great Peter! Like a hot pirate!" Steve exclaimed, drink in his hand sloshing slightly. 

"Well, they don't call me Pretty Parker for nothing!" He joked; certain everyone would call him a hot pirate tonight. 

"Tony's gonna love it." Bucky teased, removing one hand from Steve's waist to take his drink; sipping it down himself.

Peter blushed and smiled, "Speaking of Tony, Nat said he was in the kitchen? But I haven't found the right one. This place is like a maze."

Steve nodded, his head bobbing slowly, clearly on the tail end of tipsy on a one way train to sloshed city, "Reeeaaall big house."

Bucky chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the neck fondly. Steve blushed and softly said Bucky's name in faux admonishment. Peter was a little shocked; he never saw the two interact this way. It was nice to see, if not a little intimate of a moment for Peter to be a part of. 

"You're nowhere near the right kitchen." Bucky giggled, kissing Steve's neck again, "You're going to head up that staircase and take a left at the first floor you reach. Walk down the hallway and bypass all of the rooms and then the hall will open up into another party area. Once you are in the party area you will see two staircases; they're the kind that go up on either side but lead to the same place. Follow the hallway straight ahead; everything else you pass is either a bathroom or a bedroom. Once you're down the hall there's ANOTHER staircase leading down into ANOTHER party area; this one looks like a regular living room and the kitchen is right off to the side."

Peter gaped at Bucky, "How is that possible?" Peter knew the house was big but this seemed ridiculous. 

Bucky snorted into Steve's neck, "I know what you mean. And that's still not even a third of the whole thing. Been in the Stark family for generations. I got lost in here once at Tony's sleepover in 5th grade and after that I had Tony teach me every nook and cranny of this place. It's a really creepy place to get lost in." 

"I can imagine." Peter mumbled; thinking of a young Tony wandering giant empty halls. 

"Do you think you'll be able to remember those directions?" Bucky asked, nuzzling even closer to Steve. 

Peter grimaced at the thought of more hallways and staircases. He wasn't entirely convinced the house wasn't magical and grew more rooms. The house was grand and romantic but it was obscenely big and he wasn't sure he could hack it, "Counter offer, you accompany me to the kitchen and I will regal you with...stories?" 

The couple laughed, untangling from one another, and Steve nodded, "We'd be happy to show you!"

"Thank you!" 

Steve went to take the lead ahead of him but was yanked back by Bucky who twirled the blond into his arms and kissed him deftly. Steve smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck.

Peter was a little taken aback at the display of affection. It didn't bother him at all; it was sweet but he was used to seeing Steve and Bucky have short stolen glance, a brief brushes of the hand. Peter hadn't been to a party in years but as far as he'd known they even kept their relationship on the downlow at parties. His thoughts must have been clear on his face because the couple, who had broken apart, chuckled at him. 

"I know what you're thinking. It's just-" And...Peter couldn't believe it but Bucky Barnes was blushing furiously and Steve's smile was so blinding it rivalled the sun. 

"What?" Peter questioned, the happiness rolling off of them infectious. 

Steve took a deep breath, "We...we came out to our parents today." 

"How did it go?" He asked earnestly. He knew from the stories at lunch that Bucky and Steve both came from traditional families with religious backgrounds. Their families were very close and went to church together every Sunday. Steve and Bucky had, had it bad for each other since they were very young and in the summer after 8th grade Bucky had kissed Steve under a bridge near their summer church camp. They struggled with what it meant but how they felt for each other trumped all of that. Peter found their story incredibly romantic. 

Bucky smiled gesturing for Peter to follow them as they made their way through thinner crowds of people, "Way better than either of us expected. My ma cried a little but they told us they loved us and that's what matters most. Surprised the shit out of me."

"And it turns out, my parents weren't all that surprised." Steve giggled taking another big gulp of the drink. 

"Seriously, guys that's awesome. How did everyone else react?" 

Steve took a smaller sip of his drink as they walked down the long hallway, passing by fewer and fewer people, "You're actually the first person we've told."

"Oh?" Peter was surprised. He was honored but he was certain Tony, Nat, and the others would know before him. 

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "After the incident with Howard it didn't seem like the time."

As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Steve went rigid and Peter didn't miss the elbow to the ribs Bucky gave him. 

"Incident with Howard?" He inquired. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the look Steve and Bucky exchanged.

Bucky downed their shared drink before continuing down the hall, "It's probably not our story to tell, Pete."

He scoffed, "The cats out of the bag now."

Steve sighed and grabbed Bucky's hand, "Buck is right, Peter. We can't tell you the whole thing just that he was here and it went south. And you can ask Tony but...I'm not sure he'll tell you the truth." 

Peter didn't miss Bucky mumble bitterly, "Truth is pretty clear.."

They were making their way through the first party area at this point and Peter's promise of stories faded as he thought about what could have happened with Howard and Tony. 

The rest of the house passed in a blur, Peter still in awe at the sheer expanse of the home. After what felt to Peter like being pushed through a blackhole, Bucky and Steve pointed out the kitchen. 

"Well Parker," Bucky clapped him on the back, "Go get 'im." 

He gave the couple a sheepish smile and walked through the entrance of the kitchen. Tony's was sitting on a counter, his back to Peter, talking to Clint and Laura. He was wearing a tight black shirt that Peter had to assume was a button up if the collar was any indication. The muscles in his back rippled and the sleeves were cuffed up, hugging what Peter could see of his biceps tightly. Even his back was sexy.

He was talking to Clint who took a sip of his drink as Tony hopped off the counter and stretched. He still couldn't see Peter, but Peter could see the right side of his face; a glittering red Band-Aid along his sharp cheekbone and a black eye. Bucky's words swam through his head; _the_ _truth is pretty clear._

Seeing Tony's battered face made his stomach turn. He needed to calm down before he actually spoke to Tony. He hustled out of site before the trio noticed he was there. As he rushed to the side of the room he crashed straight into the last person he wanted to see. 

Quentin's arms snaked around his waist immediately as he leaned close to him, "Well hey there Pretty Parker. I knew you were missing me."

He tried to squirm out of the taller boys grip, "Let me go, Quentin." 

Quentin held on a little tighter, pulling Peter's hips flush against his, "Come on, baby."

Peter shoved him back harshly, "Don't call me baby. We are not together and I want to keep it that way."

Quentin scoffed and stalked closer to Peter, grabbing his hand, "Don't be a such a fucking tease, Peter. You proved your point now stop being such a bitch."

"Get your hands off me!" He was hardly aware of his free hand moving until he heard the sickening crunch and watched Quentin stumble backwards. 

"You bitch!" He shrieked running towards Peter but Quentin didn't see the foot, belonging to MJ, sticking out and he was immediately sprawled on the floor. Before Peter had a moment to piece together what had just happened, MJ was already tugging him out of the room and up another set of stairs. As adrenaline pumped through him, Peter noticed this staircase was smaller and more closed off; they didn't see a single person as MJ pulled him into a bathroom. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." He groaned holding his aching hand in his uninjured one. 

"I know but that was awesome!" She ushered him to the closed toilet seat while she rummaged through the cabinets before finding a cloth and running under warm water. 

"How did you even see it? It took me a thousand years to even get to this part of the house." 

She shrugged, turning off the faucet, "I've been to every party since freshman year. There are tricks to getting basically anywhere." 

Peter huffed; he would have loved a trick early. Maybe he wouldn't have run right into Quentin. Maybe if he hadn't been so upset seeing Tony's battered face, he wouldn't have battered someone else's. He was feeling a lot of things at once and none of them felt good. 

"Okay," MJ said, sensing his distress, "You need a joint. Why don't I go and see if I can find some frozen peas or something and I'll meet you at the balcony?" 

"Got any tricks to get there quicker?" He took the warm rag from her and wiped Quentin's blood of his knuckles. He'd never hit anyone before. After the hit landed, he was certain he'd wanted to punch Quentin for a long time. 

"As a matter of fact," MJ smiled leading him out of the bathroom and further down the deserted corridor stopping at the last door on the left side. 

"So that means..." he breathed touching the door lightly with his good hand. 

"Tony Stark's bedroom."

He gulped, "I feel weird about this. Just...walking through his room."

She snorted, "As if you wouldn't like to have a little fun in that room."

"MJ.." he groaned, "I'm serious. It's like a huge invasion of privacy."

"Oh my god, fine. How about this, I will put my hands over your eyes and I'll take you straight to the balcony?"

"Fine, fine, fine." He didn't have it in him to argue further than that. 

He opened the door as MJ placed her warm hands over his eyes, "All right Parker, straight ahead."

He walked and rolled his eyes as MJ began to describe things in the room, "Well that," MJ chuckled, running him into a hard corner causing him to curse, "is a king bed, could get in all kinds of trouble there. Way more Legos than I thought. Less than you or Ned but more than is acceptable for any normal person. He has his own bathroom if you want to know. Some cool stuff too; record player; a fuck ton of records; pieces of robot; an actual robot. Nothing that shocks me too much. Just another huge nerd." 

Peter chuckled, trying to imagine what each thing looked like; especially the king size bed. His ears felt hot and his mouth went dry thinking about the kind of trouble MJ had insinuated. 

Almost too soon he was shoved lightly through the door and out into the moonlight. 

"Here," MJ chucked him a lighter and a box of cigarettes, "there are three joints in there. Save at least one for me okay? Just relax a little. I'm sure Beck is going to get kicked out. I'm gonna find you some frozen peas." 

"Okay," He sighed, leaning his elbows against the cool stone of the balcony. 

"See you soon, Rocky!" She shouted, swinging her leg over the side of the balcony and climbing down the vines. When she reached the ground she flipped him off lovingly and disappeared around the side of the house.

Peter chuckled lightly and took a deep breath. He looked out at the grand expanse of the backyard. He could hear the tittering of a few drunken voices inside the maze and he could see Wanda and Vision canoodling against the back gate. Other than that, the backyard of the mansion still felt like a ghost town. Still, it was only 9:58 there was still plenty of time for people to get wild. God, how had he been here for nearly an hour? 

He could hardly believe he'd been at the party so long and hadn't even seen Tony. He'd walked around the house for the better part of a half hour and punched his ex in the face but hadn't even had a moment to even say hi to the host. 

He opened the box of cigarettes and took out one of the three joints nestled into the otherwise empty container. He fingered the joint but didn't light it. He twisted the tight packed receptacle between his fingers; contemplating. He had come here ready to see Tony, maybe even tell the slightly older boy how he felt and kiss him senseless but the realities of being Quentin's ex were getting on top of him. 

The giggling and screaming from the maze got louder and he watched Wanda and Vision part, smiling happily at each other. His heart ached for something he was afraid he'd never get. It wasn't a question anymore of whether or not Tony _liked_ him. His sweet confession in drama earlier that day had been proof enough, but what if that wasn't enough? What if that wasn't enough to sift through all of the drama? Peter had dated Tony's step brother and you didn't need to have an advanced brain to see why that was an issue.

He shoved the box into his pocket and brought the joint to his lips; he still couldn't light it. His mind flickered to a place he didn't want to go...to Ben. 

Ben had never liked Quentin in the first place; like he could see right through him. Peter had hated that. His grip returned to the balcony as he steadied his breath. Thinking of Ben and Quentin had not been what he'd set out to think about. If he lived in a movie, he'd already be acquainting his mouth with Tony's. But it wasn't a movie and Peter had punched his ex in the face and on top of that he looked like a fucking pirate. 

Tears stung his eyes as he finally pulled the lighter to the joint in his mouth; sucking deeply he blinked the brief tears away. Letting out a shaky breathe, he turned to rest his ass against the balcony, taking another drag and French inhaling. He heard a chuckle in front of him; his eyes snapping up. 

Had he not just inhaled all his air, his breath would have caught; Tony Stark stood before him. 

He was leaning against the door frame, a huge grin on his face as their eyes met. Peter was certain Tony would say something but he just stood there; staring for the longest time as Peter pulled from the joint. 

After what felt like hours, Tony finally took a step forward, "So is that the source of all those allergies, Pretty Parker?"

**

**Tony**

He was in a rage, thrashing being literally dragged away by Thor and Bruce as Rhodey took care of Quentin.

"Let me go!" He snarled, fighting against their death grips. 

Neither boy acknowledge him and he had no chance against the two of them at once. He gave up and slumped against them; defeated, angry, and hopeless. 

Coming into the kitchen, Bruce sighed, grip loosening a bit, "You know we had to get you out of there right? We can't beat Howard if you lose it the first time Beck baits you."

Thor guided him to the chair, "He's right, Stark. I suspect Beck's behavior toward you will only grow more annoying. I have issues with my own stepbrother; best not to let them get to you."

He just stared ahead, lost in the realities of what had just happened. Nat was already in the kitchen, on her phone as usual. He didn't hear the sliding glass door or notice his friends acknowledge whoever came through. He didn't register the sound of the refrigerator being opened. In fact, the only thing that brought him back into reality was the harsh thwack of something cold hitting him in the face. 

"Thought you had better reflexes, Stark." MJ grinned widely at him; Nat by her side mirroring MJ's knowing look. 

Despite his soured mood, he cracked a small smile "You caught me off guard, League of Their Own. And as much as I appreciate it, I didn't end up getting to take care of Quentin myself, so I don't need these." He held up the frozen bag of peas, ready to toss them back to her.

"They're not for you." She rolled her eyes, "They're for Peter" she raised her eyebrow at him, "who is currently alone on the balcony outside your room."

He scrambled to his feet, shoving the peas into his pocket; his enthusiasm met with snickers from the other four in the kitchen. 

"What?" His voice cracked, _cracked_ like he was 14 again. To make matters worse, he tried to counteract the crack by playing it cool, which he was normally good at but only came out as embarrassing babbling, "It's just peas. Peas for Pretty Pretty. Pretty Parker. P-Peter Parker. You all know him. He needs these peas. Peas for Peter. Peter's peas if you will so-"

"God stop. That's even too embarrassing for me to handle. Take him the peas, Tony and take these drinks; you both could use them." MJ shoved a drink into each of his hands. 

He blushed furiously as his friends snickered at him before Nat stalked up to him, a small smirk still on her face but eyes serious, "Don't do anything stupid okay? We will figure this out, I promise. Just...don't lose the war before it's even started." 

Nat had brought him back to earth. Her tone was loud and clear; have fun with Peter just not too much fun. 

The moment Peter's name had come out of MJ's mouth, he forgot everything else; Quentin, his father, and the impending doom of his life. All of the noise had faded away at the mere mention of his name. Tony would have ruined it all tonight. 

He nodded at her and took a deep breath, "Noted." He exhaled and quietly mumbled, "Thank you."

She smiled, grasped his shoulder fondly, "Now get your ass up there, Stark. There's a boy upstairs who needs those peas!"

He rolled his eyes at her and the others were doubled over in laughter. Despite all of the teasing, he smiled at them all fondly; for a moment, looking at their faces, he felt something flicker inside him. It didn't replace the feelings of doom but it fought against them. It was warm and bright. He knew exactly what it was but he didn't let himself get lost in the feeling; he couldn't dare to hope for hope itself. 

He rounded the corner back into the living room and slid off to the side, taking a small staircase to his wing of the house; there had been perks to growing up here. Having an entire wing to himself had made it easier to avoid Howard over the years; no matter how lonely it could be...now more than ever with his mother gone. 

He shook that thought away, finding himself in front of his own bedroom door; he took a deep breath and opened the door. When he reached the edge of his bed, Peter came into view outside on the balcony. His back was turned to Tony but because of the angle he was able to see his lithe profile. His ass was sticking out as he leaned over the balcony; looking at something on the other side of the backyard. 

He stayed in the shadows, just watching Peter. He was flipping something between his fingers, a cigarette perhaps, and the side of his face that Tony could see, looked tight and contemplative; thin lips in a tight line, brows furrowed.

He quietly made his way to the door to the balcony, pulled it open and leaned in the doorframe just as Peter was putting the cigarette to his lips. He stood quietly behind him, admiring the view before Peter placed his hands on the balcony a twisted himself around; if he was looking up he would have seen Tony leering at him. Tony took note of the slight shine on his cheeks and the glitter in his hair. He wanted to kiss him until he was covered in that glitter. But he couldn't and he had to play it cool. He continued to stare until he realized the thing between Peter's lips was not a cigarette but a joint. Suspicion confirmed. He chuckled and Peter's head whipped up, staring him in the eyes. 

He took a second to take in the sight before him; Peter was beautiful. Tony couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when he realized he and Peter were dressed remarkably similar. He had a sneaking suspicion that Nat and MJ had something to do with this. The supple, tight leather pants hugged his long legs, the billowy ivory shirt, embroidered with dark blue flowers made Peter look like a prince. The sparkling choker at his throat made Tony gulp then lose his breath all together at the plunging piece ending in a sapphire between the planes of Peter's chest. He watched smoke curl around Peter's lips and then through his nose as he French inhaled. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Tony pulled himself together, taking a step towards Peter, "So is that the source of all those allergies, Pretty Parker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Part 2 is underway! As well as a Saturday Brunch chapter (sans Peter and Tony) and the auditions chapter! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE AUDITION CHAPTERS! 
> 
> If you haven't, leave a kudos or a comment! I appreciate all of you! I am on tumblr


	7. Of Princes and Damsels (The Party Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look really great tonight." Tony blurted out, rubbing his neck and grinning sheepishly, "I m-mean you look great every day but tonight you look like a p-"
> 
> "Pirate?" Peter finished, sighing. 
> 
> "No!" Tony shouted quickly, a deep blush rising on his cheeks, "N-no. Not like a pirate at all...more like..." 
> 
> He tried to look away but in a moment of unparalleled bravery, Peter gently grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards him, "Like what?"
> 
> "Like a prince from a fairytale.." The older boy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I have returned with this new chapter. I had the big sads and was feeling like I could never finish this. However, I feel better and am chipping away at this story.
> 
> I am not in love with this chapter but I had to finish it so I could get on with it. I DID NOT want to finish this chapter because I felt like it was mostly garbage but I needed it to bridge the gap for what's going to happen next. BUT there is a lot of sweet fluff here.
> 
> I am feeling much more inspired for the next bits and have already fleshed out the auditions scene. I am hoping to update another chapter in the next few days. 
> 
> I am a little bitch for comments and kudos, so if you feel like dropping either it means so much!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**MJ**

MJ was squeezed between Nat and Bruce at the kitchen counter. Across from them; Rhodey, Thor, Clint, Steve, and Bucky all looked at her with sharp eyes.

"Why is she a part of this?" Steve asked, not unkindly, gesturing to MJ over the cup of water Nat insisted he drink.

Nat shrugged, taking a sip from her own cup "We need someone in Peter's corner." 

Steve scoffed, "And we're not in Peter's corner?"

Nat rolled her eyes, "It's not like that, Rogers. She knows Peter really well. This whole thing includes him and his feelings. We need her."

Before Steve could ask more questions, Rhodey interjected, "I think Nat's right. Plus, I'm off to MIT next week and we can use all the help we can get."

MJ smiled lazily, "See, Rogers. I am an essential part of this crew now. Which brings me to my first question; what happened after Peter punched Quentin?"

**  
_"RHODES!" Thor shouted from the back porch._

_Rhodey swiveled, smile slipping off his face at the looks on Thor's. He sprinted to his friend, who let him know "It's Stark...and Beck."_

_"Son of a bitch." He muttered making his way through the crowd. He arrived just in time to see Miles Morales, talking to Tony and pointing furiously at Quentin. Rhodey saw the shift in his best friends eyes milliseconds before it happened; milliseconds that made all the difference._

_He was across the room, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and pulling him away from Quentin. While Rhodey had considerable height and ROTC strength on his best friend, Tony was known to be scrappy; he had to be._

_"Tones, you can't. You can't strike out this early." He grunted into his friends ear._

_"Better listen to him big brother," Quentin taunted, wiping blood on his sleeve "wouldn't want to break Dad's ultimatum so soon."_

_Tony was snarling, trying to get through Rhodey. The latter spotted Thor and Bruce and shoved Tony towards the two giant boys, "Get him out of here."_

_Rhodey turned to Quentin and spat, "Now get the fuck out of here. Howard may have a hold on Tony but he doesn't have one on me; I don't have a problem kicking your sorry ass."_

** 

"Can I just ask," Bruce started, "why don't we just tell someone who could actually do something? Like an adult." 

Nat sighed, "While you make a compelling point, this is Howard Stark we're talking about. He pushed his own son out the window, nearly killed him, and everyone still thinks Tony tried to kill himself. We can trust each other because we have Tony's best interest at heart. Howard owns this town and almost everyone in it; we have to beat him at his own game." 

Bruce sighed, nodding his head in acknowledgement that she was right. The tension at the table was palpable as they sat in silence, contemplating.

"So what's the plan of attack then?" Thor finally asked. 

To the groups surprise, it was MJ who began, "I am going to tell Peter about the ultimatum. Not the full details; if he knew about BEN'S we'd lose before we even started. He'd let BEN'S be bulldozed a hundred times. If we tell him everything, Howard still wins and none of us want that."

Rhodey looked skeptical, "How can you tell him about the ultimatum but leave out the main part of the ultimatum?"

"I think telling him about the arranged marriage, Tony having to be nice to Quentin, and Tony not being able to give in to his gay side will be enough. Oh and the fact that Quentin obviously knows about this ultimatum with Howard."

"And then what? How are we going to be able to stop any of this from happening?" Bucky asked.

Nat smiled and looked at MJ, "We actually have a plan to buy us some time."

"Care to share with the class?" Bucky seemed annoyed.

"Later." MJ promised, turning to Nat, "How long has it been since Tony left?"

"About 15 minutes. Should we-" Nat started.

"Make sure their tongues aren't down each other's throats? Yeah."

Steve looked between the girls clearly confused, "But don't we all want them to get together?"

MJ sighed and clapped Steve on the shoulder, "Of course we do but if they get together now, there's no way we can keep Howard from finding out before we figure out how to really beat him at his own game. No one wants to end the torturous flirting and pining more than me but we're going to need them to be pining a little longer to win."

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, "I don't like this very much."

"Neither do we, Buck but we're caught between a rock and a hard place here. It's not ideal and I know we'd all rather they just be together but that would put both Tony and Peter in real danger. Howard is a special kind of evil."

The couple nodded, "Okay. Let's go ruin our friends moment then."

"That's the spirit!"

**

**Peter**

"So is that the source of all those allergies, Pretty Parker?"

  
Peter kept the joint between his lips, blushing furiously at Tony's proximity. Up close, he could see that Tony's outfit was strikingly similar to his own. _Well, not exactly,_ he reasoned, taking a helpless drag of the weed. Tony's shirt was in the style of a loose button up tee, cuffed on either side to highlight his muscles; the color, the deepest black he had ever seen, embroidered with red flowers; roses to be exact. 

Tony's shirt was also unbuttoned; four buttons down instead of three; a long golden chain with a red ruby in the center, resting between his beautiful strong pecs. Despite his earlier assessment, Tony didn't look a quarter as bad as he thought; especially considering all of the ways he had seen Tony bruised and battered over the years.

He was thankful for the joint, as long as his lips were on it, he was married to the calming feeling of not accidentally rambling about how gorgeous he thought Tony looked. Tony just stared back at him, two drinks in hand. Peter's eyes snaked down the body before him and a chuckle left his lips looking at Tony's pocket; a bag of frozen peas sticking half in and out. 

"Are those frozen peas in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He joked, finally able to string a few words together. 

Tony chuckled, setting the drinks down on the balcony edge. He stepped closer to Peter and plucked the joint right out of his mouth and took a long drag himself, "I'm always happy to see you, Pretty Parker." 

He blushed at the slightly older boys admission and boldly stepped a bit closer, "Is that right?"

He was so close he could see Tony gulp, his Adam's Apple bobbing, but his face remained cool and collected as he passed the joint to Peter. 

"It is." 

Peter hummed thoughtfully, taking the joint. His body thrummed with a painful need to just grab Tony by his shirt collar and kiss the daylights out of him. However, something inside him told him it wasn't the right time. 

Tony was near him, clearly happy to see him, but there was something in his body language that gave Peter pause. Now, that he was privy to the information about Howard, he figured that had something to do with Tony's apprehension. 

They stood in close proximity and comfortable silence as they passed the joint between them; each time their fingers brushing against one another's. It was the epitome of torture to Peter. He wanted to grab Tony's hand; love him, caress him, and kiss the furrow of his brow away. 

When it was at the roach, Peter discarded the joint and just looked up at Tony, who was still standing so close Peter swore he could feel his heartbeat. 

"You look really great tonight." Tony blurted out, rubbing his neck and grinning sheepishly, "I m-mean you look great every day but tonight you look like a p-"

"Pirate?" Peter finished, sighing. 

"No!" Tony shouted quickly, a deep blush rising on his cheeks, "N-no. Not like a pirate at all...more like..." 

He tried to look away but in a moment of unparalleled bravery, Peter gently grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards him, "Like what?"

"Like a prince from a fairytale.." The older boy whispered.

Now it was his turn to blush. He bit his lip and looked up Tony through his eyelashes, "Does that make you a damsel in distress?"

To Peter's surprise, Tony nuzzled slightly into his palm, "You have no idea."

As if on autopilot, he reached out to lightly finger the red glittering Band-Aid on Tony's cheek. Tony leaned into the touch, causing Peter's breath to catch. 

"What happened?" Peter whispered brushing his thumb across the Band-Aid again. 

Tony sighed and pulled his face away from Peter's palm. He wanted to grab him and bring him back to the close proximity but the sudden change in Tony could be felt in the air around them. 

Tony grabbed their drinks and handed one to Peter, "Got into a big fight with a bear."

Under normal circumstances, Peter may have laughed but Steve's words were ringing in his ears; " _he probably won't tell you the truth_."

"Big bear?" He asked.

Tony chuckled darkly, "Bigger than me." 

"Bear sounds like a real dick." 

Tony's glassy eyes flashed over to his, calculating, as if to ask; do you know? 

Peter gave a subtle nod; no point in lying. Tony sighed and the two sat in silence, drinking their drinks. 

"I have another joint, if you'd like to share." 

"Sure. Oh," Tony reached into his pocket and took out the peas, "May I?"

"Y-yes." He whispered as Tony set his drink down and gingerly took his injured hand and held the cold peas to his knuckles. 

Tony scooted a little closer to him and looked up at him with glazed eyes that matched his own. He couldn't help the dorky smile that spread across his face, "Now I feel like the damsel in distress."

"Are you kidding? You punched a villain; still a prince in my book. I am simply dressing your wounds like any good damsel would." 

"Hmmm, then this prince wishes he could have saved the damsel from....the bear." 

Tony's eyes darkened a little, "Some villains are too evil for even a prince to slay." 

"Tony." Peter reached out his good hand and stroked Tony's cheek, causing the older to shudder again. 

Tony used his own free hand and placed it over Peter's, "Peter, don't. This damsel has been in distress a long time and my fa... _the bear_ is going to do whatever it can to make sure I stay that way." 

Peter scooted closer to Tony and used their joined hands to pull Tony closer, "What kind of prince would I be if I didn't help the damsel from...a bear."

Tony's glazed eyes searched his own and whispered, "A smart one."

Peter's eyes flickered down to Tony's lips, "I'd rather be a brave prince than a smart one."

Tony licked his lips and looked at Peter through dark lashes. His breath was shallow and his head was swimming with the buzz of weed. He could see nothing else and think nothing else except Tony. 

Tony tugged his face forward, mind clearly on the same track as Peter's own. He could feel Tony's breath ghosting over his lips. He took a deep breath, ready to just give in. 

"Peter! Stark! Get down here and socialize with your friends." MJ shouted from below them. 

The two jumped a part from on another; Tony looking like a deer caught in headlights, real fear clear in his eyes. Peter shook it off and took a deep breath, looking over the edge of the balcony, seeing all their mutual friends "Do you want us to come down there or are you coming up?" 

"Actually, Pete, will you come down here and Tony would you stay up? I just want to get a couple of pictures of the balcony and you both look perfect for the concept I need."

"What's this about?" Tony asked, sidling back to Peter, but much more distanced than before. 

Peter smiled at him, "She loves your balcony and wants to use it for concept art for the play."

"Your wish is my command, madam director!" Tony shouted down to MJ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an abrupt end because I had no idea what else to say but never fear, we will find out how the rest of the party went! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Once again, I am a little bitch for comments and kudos, so if you feel like dropping either it means so much!


	8. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I know okay. It's just...sad. They're a match made in heaven. And you guys tortured them a little; I mean, daring Peter to kiss Rhodes in front of Tony seemed uncalled for."
> 
> Rhodey snorted in the corner, "Peter kissed me so fast Tony wouldn't have missed it if his eyes hadn't been glued to Parker all night. And anyway, I feel sorry for both of them but you have to admit with all the flirting and pining they do, it was kind of funny."
> 
> "Whatever."
> 
> "What's your deal Barnes? You're suddenly a chatty, bleeding heart." Nat teased without malice.
> 
> Bucky glared at her, mumbled something to Steve and stalked off toward the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little angels! I have returned. The intention was definitely to have more done at this point. But, as many of you know, when you get behind on chapters it's easier and easier to get further behind! Still no auditions yet but we do get a little bit of sweet Bucky and Tony waking up somewhere he doesn't recognize.
> 
> I am not sure why I have hitched my wagon to a very sweet and emotional Bucky Barnes but I would die for him. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**MJ**

  
She found herself once again squeezed between Nat and Bruce, but this time at a round table at the back of the local diner; _Karen's_. Steve's head was on the table and Bucky rubbed his back in soothing circles. Rhodey and Thor perused the menu and MJ nursed her coffee. 

"I hate everything." Steve mumbled into the table. 

"No one told you to drink that much." Nat pointed out, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"How come you aren't even hungover?" He groaned.

"Gotta drink water when you drink man." Nat shrugged.

MJ clapped her hands together, causing half the table to glare at her, "Well, I think we did pretty good last night."

"Well, I hated it." Bucky huffed, peeling Steve's face from the table and pulling him into his side.

"Look, none of us like that we're keeping those two at arm's length from one another. But it sure is better than Howard leaving Tony penniless on the streets or bulldozing the only thing the Parker's have left of Ben." 

"I hate to say it, Buck but Michelle is right. It's not fair or right but we've known Tony forever and I'd really love to take his bastard father down." Steve mumbled into his boyfriends shoulder. 

"Look, I know okay. It's just...sad. They're a match made in heaven. And you guys tortured them a little; I mean, daring Peter to kiss Rhodes in front of Tony seemed uncalled for."

Rhodey snorted in the corner, "Peter kissed me so fast Tony wouldn't have missed it if his eyes hadn't been glued to Parker all night. And anyway, I feel sorry for both of them but you have to admit with all the flirting and pining they do, it was kind of funny."

"Whatever."

"What's your deal Barnes? You're suddenly a chatty, bleeding heart." Nat teased without malice.

Bucky glared at her, mumbled something to Steve and stalked off toward the bathroom. 

Bruce watched Bucky leave and scrunched his eyebrows, "Is he okay Steve? He's seemed a little...off?"

Steve rubbed his eyes and grabbed his water, "We came out to our families yesterday. And it went really well for us; better than either of us expected. We were excited to tell everyone but then Howard...and Bucky's just...he's...upset because he's happy for us but upset that Tony is having almost the exact opposite experience. And with Tony and Buck's history...he just feels guilty. And you know Buck...feelings aren't his forte and right now he's got a lot of them."

"What history?" MJ asked.

Steve exchanged a look with the group and took a deep breath, "Do you remember a few years ago when Buck got into that terrible motorcycle accident and lost his arm?" MJ nodded as he continued, "Well, Tony thought the prosthetic they gave him was shit. So, Tony worked in his mini lab for weeks on a prosthetic like no one had ever seen before; intuitive and lightweight. Buck thought he'd never get to play football again, it was his throwin' arm after all. The only time I have seen him cry harder than he did the day Tony gave it to him was yesterday when our parents told us they accepted us. He feels like he owes Tony so much and I think it hurts him to know Tony can't be with the person he wants to be with."

The group looked at one another solemnly. It was obvious to MJ they all knew that tidbit about Bucky's prosthetic. MJ had known about the prosthetic obviously, you couldn't exactly miss the sleek metal of the thing, but it never occurred to her that she'd never seen one like it before. 

Rhodey clapped Steve on the back, "We're all really happy for you guys."

Steve gave a small smile, "And I-we, knew you would be...it just didn't seem appropriate yesterday and Buck he's...torn up." 

"Then on behalf of all of us," Nat gestured to the group, "we're sorry."

MJ nodded in agreement, "I don't take a whole lot of delight in keeping my best friend from being with someone he really wants. I just want them to have a fighting chance."

"I know. And so does Buck; it doesn't mean he likes it. He's on our side...just having a hard time."

As if summoned by his name, Bucky rejoined the group and took a deep breath, "I'm...sorry. It's just-"

Steve cut him off, "It's okay. They know. I told them." He pulled his boyfriend to his side and kissed his cheek.

"We're all on the same side." Nat assured Bucky, smiling softly. 

Bucky nodded and snuggled closer to Steve. MJ may not have been a part of this friend group for very long but Barnes had a reputation for being the strong and silent type. Even up until a few days ago she had heard him speak a handful of times. 

MJ addressed the group with a genuine smile, "I do have good news too. Nat and I know exactly how to buy us some time. And a lot of it."

Rhodey set down his menu, "Well, how are you going to do that?"

MJ shared a grin with Nat, "Do you remember the explosive break up between the lead actors in last years spring musical?"

  
**

  
**Tony**

When he awoke he was aware of two things; one, his head was splitting and two, he wasn't in his own bed. In fact, as he blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he realized he wasn't even in his own home. 

His heart dropped; thinking he must be at his father's but upon closer inspection he realized the room was too quaint to be in his father's home. His heart was still beating rapidly though; where was he? How had he gotten here? What happened last night?

He pulled himself up in the bed, the subtle decoration of the room giving no clues to the mystery. He shuffled out the of the bed, still looking for something to give away where he was. He noticed his clothes from the night before crumpled in the corner. He looked down and a snort escaped his lips as well as a memory niggling at the back of his mind. He couldn't quite grasp where he had seen the pink Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and the 'I survived my trip to New York' t-shirt but it put him a little more at ease for some reason. 

He was torn on whether or not to leave the room when he heard the unmistakable sound of coffee beans being ground. His head throbbed and his breath was still ragged as he gripped the handle of the door but whoever was making the coffee probably had answers for him. As he opened the door, the smells of bacon and biscuits filled his nose and his mouth watered. The short hallway he walked down was barren of any decoration but as he passed the bathroom he got a strange sense of de ja vu; like he'd been in the home before. When he stepped into the kitchen he knew exactly where he was. 

At least the pajamas made sense now. 

"Umm, good morning." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Tony! Oh, I am so glad you're awake. Peter is still asleep; which is unsurprising given how out of it he was last night. You both were. How did you sleep?" May Parker asked, pouring herself and Tony a cup of coffee. 

He gingerly took the cup from her and she gestured for him to sit down at the small table. A table he'd had many dinners at over the course of working for Ben or the occasional school project with Peter. 

"I slept good...I think. Mrs. Parker-" 

"Oh, honey, please call me May. I am sure in all those dinner's we went over this." She smiled at him before taking the seat across from him. 

"May," he corrected, "how um...how did I get here?"

She snorted into her coffee, "You really don't remember?"

Tony shook his head. 

"Well, around one in the morning, I got a call from Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do MJ and Nat have up their sleeves?
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER HAS SOME MAY PERSPECTIVE (AND IS GOING TO BE POSTED TONIGHT)
> 
> And then chapter 10 WILL BE AUDITIONS
> 
> Kudos and comment make my heart soar among the eagles.


	9. A Hundred Bafrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard shuffling and then MJ's voice, "Hey May. Peter is...okay I promise but he is pretty hysterical about leaving."
> 
> "Why?" She asked, getting off the couch and grabbing her keys. 
> 
> "Tony." MJ sighed. "Peter is really hung up on the fact that there's so many bathrooms and just Tony in the house."
> 
> "Where is Maria?" She was pulling on her coat and walking out the door but MJ stayed silent on the other end. 
> 
> "MJ." May started her car. 
> 
> The girl sighed into the phone, "No one actually knows. She still hasn't come back from the trip she took this summer."
> 
> May pursed her lips, "Got it. I'm on my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Whoop whoop! May gets a call from Peter. 
> 
> The chapter title is inspired by my love for a little live comic called "Teen Girl Squad", which I found a loved since I was a child! "My house has a hundred bafrooms!" "You mean your parents house?" "You mean two bafrooms" 
> 
> When I heard that again, all I could imagine was a very drunk, very upset Peter.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**May**

When Peter called, she knew he was fine, despite the wailing on the other end of the phone. 

She giggled into the phone; glad for the reprieve from her thoughts of Ben and reruns of The Bachelorette. 

"You okay buddy?"

"Noooooo!" Peter sobbed drunkenly into the phone. "Maaay! There h-h-hundred bafrooms in here and not a single people May. H-he's all alone. And everyone is leaving."

"Who's alone honey?"

"T-Tooony." He hiccupped. 

"Pete, where is MJ?" She asked gently. 

She heard shuffling and then MJ's voice, "Hey May. Peter is...okay I promise but he is pretty hysterical about leaving."

"Why?" She asked, getting off the couch and grabbing her keys. 

"Tony." MJ sighed. "Peter is really hung up on the fact that there's so many bathrooms and just Tony in the house."

"Where is Maria?" She was pulling on her coat and walking out the door but MJ stayed silent on the other end. 

"MJ." May started her car. 

The girl sighed into the phone, "No one actually knows. She still hasn't come back from the trip she took this summer."

May pursed her lips, "Got it. I'm on my way."

**  
When she arrived, only a few teens were still making their way down the street. She pulled up to the front of the mansion. MJ and Natasha were sitting on the steps, huddled close together, giggling and talking. 

She stepped out of the car and approached the girls, "Ladies! Can you point me in the direction of my sweet nephew."

"Mrs. Parker! It's so nice to see you! Follow us!" Nat jumped up first, swaying slightly, giggling as MJ steadied her. 

"Good to see you too Nat. How is Peter? Has he calmed down?" 

MJ snorted loudly, "Oh he's calmed down all right."

"And what does that mean?" She asked, following the girls into the familiar home; memories of her own high school days with Ben swimming around her.

"Oh you'll see." MJ pointed down into the living room below. 

May looked over the edge and her worry melted away. Peter was curled up on the couch, tucked into Tony Stark's side. Tony's hand was brushing softly through Peter's curls as he cried softly into Tony's shoulder. 

"Pete, I'm gonna be fine." Tony's voice echoed softly through the emptiness of the home. 

Peter sniffled, snuggling closer to Tony, "B-but there's a hundred bafrooms and just you. A-all alone."

Tony chuckled a leaned forward, checking his surroundings before kissing Peter on the forehead, brushing back his curls, "At least I have all these bathroom options, right?"

Peter smiled happily, gripping Tony's shirt tighter when his lips pressed into Peter's forehead again.

May couldn't help but smile as she walked down the staircase. Peter had, had a crush on Tony since they were little. Ben had liked Tony too. It had always been clear to the two of them that the feelings Peter had for the slightly older boy were were mutual. Ben tried a thousand times to nudge them together ; insisting Peter be at the shop when he didn't need to be, inviting Tony over for dinner, or to family events that Tony had no reason to attend. The latter had less to do with the boys and more to do with Ben's distrust and dislike for Howard Stark. 

As she neared the couch, she felt Ben's anger course through her at the site of Tony's eye. They'd seen him with any number of bruises over the years; the boy always insisting it was like everyone thought; he was just getting into fights with other kids. Ben knew better. May knew better. The dark purpling on his eye was fresh, probably from today and May somehow doubted he had gotten into any fights. 

"Hey guys." She greeted quietly, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Tony went ridged, trying to distance himself from Peter, who clung to his shirt tighter and turned to look at May, "Maaaaay! Its you!"

She reached out and patted his head, "It is me buddy. Are you ready to go home?"

Peter's eyes went wide and he curled closer to Tony, whimpering, "No May! Can't leave Tony. Hundred bafrooms!" He started to cry and on instinct Tony shushed him, running his hand along Peter's back. 

"Pete, I told you I'll be fine. I sleep here alone all the time."

"Oh no, you're coming home with us." May interjected before Peter could start wailing again. 

"Oh, Mrs. Parker, no I coul-"

She cut him off, "Please Tony. It would put Peter at ease and make me feel a lot better knowing you weren't here alone. I am sure when Maria comes home tomorrow she'll be grateful I didn't leave you here alone; unsupervised." She looked at him pointedly.

Tony avoided her eyes but nodded; clearly understanding she knew Maria wasn't coming back anytime soon. Sure, he was eighteen and had every legal right to be here on his own, but he was still a kid. 

"Tony why don't you go pack an overnight bag and I'll get Peter into the car." May said gently, peeling Peter from Tony's side. 

Peter made a face at her, then looked to Tony, "Don't get lost. This house is big."

Tony chuckled and stood, swaying slightly, probably as drunk as Peter but better at his composure, "You got it Pete." 

May helped Peter out to the car, MJ and Nat leaning against it giggling at Peter. 

"Have a good night Pretty Parker?" Nat teased poking him in the side. 

Peter stuck his tongue out at her as he tried to climb into the backseat, misstepping and falling on the ground, "Ow."

"Oh Pete," May sighed as Tony stumbled out of the house; composure lost and following suit with Peter; tripping into the grass. 

Nat and MJ laughed uproariously as May sighed again and Peter laid on the ground, too drunk to even attempt standing on his own. Tony put his face in his hands, took a deep breath and found his way into an upright positions, slinging his small bag over his shoulder and trying his best to walk in a straight line to Peter. 

May shook her head, smiling, and turned to the teen girls beside her, "Are they finally dating?"

MJ and Nat shared a look, smiles slipping off their faces, "No."

May raised her eyebrows, "It seems like you know something I don't."

MJ shook her head convincingly, "No. It's a mystery to all of us too." 

May narrowed her eyes; she knew MJ well and could tell when the girl was keeping a secret but she couldn't be bothered to press the issue when she heard hysterical giggles and Tony was back on the ground with Peter. 

May rubbed her forehead and looked to the girls, "Will you help me get these buffoons' into the car?"

After several minutes of trying to pull the giggly boys up off the ground, the three women succeeded in buckling them in. 

May turned on the car and buckled her own seatbelt, MJ at her window, "Thank you girls."

MJ gave her a thumbs up, "Not a problem. Anything for the coolest pastry chef in town." 

"Are you sure I can't drive you girls to your house MJ?"

"Nah, it's literally right up the road."

"All right, I am going to get these two home and in bed. Thanks again girls."

On the way back to the house, May watched her nephew and Tony in the rearview mirror. Their heads were turned towards each other, neither boy spoke but they kept making faces at each other, still giggling. 

Shuffling the drunken boys into the house was not an easy feat for one woman. May began to feel a little frustrated with herself about her own rules. She and Peter would be having a serious talk in the morning. Sure, she'd rather be the adult Peter felt he could turn to when he was drunk or stoned and needed someone to pick him up; but this was drunker than she'd ever seen him and Tony wasn't much better off. In fact, the overnight bag he packed, had nothing for Tony to even sleep in for the night; a single sock, deodorant, a suit jacket, and several sets of Legos.

  
She sat them down at the kitchen table, got Tony something to sleep in for the night, and made them each drink a few cups of water; the two boys making googoo eyes at each other across the table, before she sent them off to separate rooms. 

After a few minutes she knocked lightly on Peter's door, "Pete? Can I come in?"

Hearing a muffled yes, she opened the door, rolling her eyes in fondness at her nephew who was laying on the floor with his shirt off but his leather pants still on. 

"Drank toooooo much May." Peter groaned from the floor, wiggling around trying to get out of his pants. 

May sighed a helped Peter stand up, "You did. We will be talking about this in the morning."

Upright, Peter realized how much easier it would be to remove his pants. May went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants for him and handed them to him. As soon as his pants were on, he fell face first into his pillow and peeked up at her. She smiled softly and crouched next to his bed, putting a trashcan nearby. She brushed his sweaty curls out of his face and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, kiddo. You're in a little trouble but I love you." 

Peter hummed, "Love you too May. You're the best ever."

She brushed another curl back and started to stand when Peter grabbed her wrist, eyes suddenly serious, "Will you check on Tony? He...he got hurt today. Think he's lonely."

"Of course Pete." She whispered softly. 

His eyes fluttered closed and he dropped her wrist, whispering almost inaudibly, "I love him."

She kissed his forehead one last time, "I know baby."

Closing the door softly behind her she walks to the other side of their small home, knocking softly on the guest room door, "Tony?"

"Come in." His voice slurs from the other side. 

Unlike Peter, Tony is already dressed in his pajamas and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking uncertain. 

May leans in the doorframe, "Well, I have to hand it to you kid, you're much better at handling your booze than my nephew."

Tony chuckled darkly, "Probably have a little more practice." He didn't look at her, just continued to stare at the floor, his bruised eye seeming more prominent with his face so downcast.

She wanted to ask, Ben would have asked, but in her experience with the young Stark boy, he wasn't forthcoming to admit where his bruises came from. Her heart broke a little looking at him, he was just a kid. A kid whose mom was MIA and whose father was the epitome of ego and, in Ben's not so humble opinion, a real monster. 

She walked into the room and sat next to Tony on the bed, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Peter asked me to check on you."

The corner's of Tony's mouth twitched up into the faintest smile at her words. 

"Thank you." He whispered, his mouth still in a slight smile, eyes sad and swimming with unshed tears that May pretended not to notice.

"Anytime Tony. You're always welcome here." She squeezed his shoulder and stood up, gesturing for him to get into the bed. He crawled in, pulling the covers over him. She pulled a trashcan near his bed and crouched down beside his head, just as she'd done for Peter.

The boy looked so broken and sad, probably exacerbated by the booze and being separated from Peter, and it broke her heart into a million pieces. She pushed a strand of hair out of his face, as a tear slipped down his cheek. She smiled sadly at him and wiped it away.

"Please don't tell anyone." He mumbled as more tears slipped down his face.

She wasn't sure if he was asking her not to tell anyone that he cried, that Maria was gone again, or if he assumed she'd guessed exactly where his bruise came from; regardless, she nodded and wiped the rest of his tears, "Your secret is safe with me kiddo."

He sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling slightly against her had. She patted his cheek and stood, flipping off the lights, "Goodnight Tony."

She got no reply as she softly closed the door. Her brain was spinning with what had unfolded this evening. She hadn't understood MJ and Nat's look when she asked if Tony and Peter were finally together. Tony's black eye made her blood boil in rage; only surpassed by the rage that Tony, a child, had been left in a giant mansion all alone while his mother gallivanted around and his father proved himself, as per usual, to be the towns biggest asshole.

She stalked into the kitchen, grabbing her cellphone and dialing furiously. She steadied her breathing as the other end went to voicemail. She tapped her finger on the table leaving a message, "Hey it's May. I need your help finding someone."

**

As May explained to the hungover boy across from her what had happened the night before (omitting of course Peter's confession of love, Tony's own tears, and the phone call she made), the boys face turned red from embarrassment. 

  
"May, I am-" Tony cleared his throat, "really grateful you let me stay here tonight."

  
"Not a problem kid. I'd love it if you stayed for the weekend. Peter and I could use some help around the bakery; we got some new inventory in and a very fancy oven that I'll need two able bodied boys to set up. Would that be all right?" She gazed at him over her coffee cup; challenging. It was clear by the look in his eyes that Tony knew exactly what she was trying to do; even if the truth was she really could use the help with the new oven. 

  
Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...sure. But could you..." he looked down, ashamed, "not tell my dad?"

  
She found herself repeating the same words from the night before, "Your secret is safe with me kiddo."

  
He smiled, "Thank you." The sincerity in his voice made her heart break a little more. 

  
"You're really doing me a favor." May looked up and smiled, "Hey there Pete. How are you feeling?"

  
**

  
**Peter**

  
He was surprised to wake up in his own bed. He wasn't surprised at the headache pounding into his skull. He groaned, rubbing his face and trying to remember exactly what had happened the night before but was coming up short. He didn't normally drink that much at parties but whatever that sparkly drink had been that Nat made put him on his ass. 

  
He smiled when he saw a glass of water and two Ibuprofen on his bedside table. He took the pills then downed the water completely, gasping slightly. From his room, he could hear voices but wasn't sure who May would be talking to. 

  
He pulled himself out of bed and threw on a grey hoodie before stepping out. He padded quietly to the kitchen before freezing in his tracks. He heard the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark asking May not to tell his dad. Tell his dad what? Why was Tony there? Peter's cheeks reddened considerably when he began to remember some of the nights previous events; mainly him sobbing at the thought of Tony being all alone.

  
He tried to regain his composure before stepping into the kitchen, May greeting him. All composure was lost when Tony turned to look at him, a sleepy smile on his face, his dark hair sticking up all over and wearing Peter's pajamas that Ben had jokingly purchased for him for Pajama Day at school a few years ago. Anything he wanted to say was suddenly stuck in his throat.

  
"Morning Pretty Parker." Tony winked at him, his cheeks turning a bit pink. 

Peter nodded, still unable to speak and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Peter, I was just asking Tony is he could stay for the weekend. We'll need help with the new things in the bakery. Not to mention, you both owe me some chores and hard work for being so obliterated last night." May gave him a look as if to say, _you and I are still talking later_.

Peter nodded and took a sip of his coffee, still unable to speak at the presence of a sleepy, sexy Tony Stark sitting at his kitchen table. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive a weekend with Tony in his home. All Peter wanted to do was kiss him senseless; in front of May and the whole world. He smiled into his coffee because maybe...he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G (I wish but not yet)
> 
> Auditions are coming up! 
> 
> Once again, I love kudos and comments like my own children.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been a labor of love and I hope you like it! I have about 6 chapters already written and will be releasing once a week! If you like, please leave a comment or some kudos! You can find me on tumblr under MarshmallowParker!


End file.
